Boys Girls and Demons
by vxdsg
Summary: AU-sorta. Inu-yasha has been transported to present day Japan where Kagome finds him, and out of the goodness of her heart takes him in. But as most of us already know Inu would not be easy to take care of. Stuff happens. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By The Gairess

Chapter 01

"Kagome! I don't get it!"

"Yeah! Why didn't you say yes?"

Why do they even ask. I thought they knew the answer. Then again if they didn't they might not have looked so shocked at the time.

"I thought I told you guys earlier, Hojo's a friend, I just don't think of him that way," I repeated for what must have been the millionth time since we came into the malt shop and finally ordered our shakes. Why are they so edgy about me not having a boyfriend?

"But you're always hanging out with boys! You're so lucky! But you don't even want a boyfriend?" Kiki insisted completely astonished at my lack of response.

"They're friends, I can't really think of them as anything else," I explained, "It'd just be weird. It's like asking one of you out or something, just weird."

I shrugged. "You're okay with thinking of guys as girls, or something? Is that what your saying?" Mayru asked, wide-eyed.

"Um... yeah... kind of, I guess," I shrugged.

"Would you at least put in a good word for us then, maybe?" Kiki asked, "Even if you're not interested, we are."

"I'm really worried about you, Kagome, you don't like guys?" Mayru asked eyeing me with almost sympathy. Remind me how these girls became my friends?

"I like guys just fine, just not to date, not right now," I explained, "There's still way too much to do with High school, if I got a boyfriend it might make things more difficult to keep up with all my time being devoted to them. I'd prefer to wait for college or when I'm out of school period."

"That's almost sad," Kiki commented quietly. Then the conversation all but started over all over again, for the million and one time.

They don't seem to get it that I don't want a boy as boyfriend. I'm fine with a boy as friend just not as how they're thinking. I don't understand why they're so anxious for one though. They're pretty, any guy would be lucky to have either of them.

I made it a point to finish my milkshake kind of fast, mostly by throwing out half the entire thing but whatever. "See you guys on Monday, Kiki, Mayru!"

"Bye, Kagome!" they called after me with a pair of waves and smiles. I am Kagome Higurashi, 14 years old, but not for long, my birthday's in just a few more days.

I didn't head home right away, there was an arcade across the street after all, so I stopped in for a couple of plays. I love KFII, that's kenka fighter two; I love it! I'm a champion player with Kikoyu as my fighter. I've unlocked all her secret moves and everything; she's awesome. She's an archer priestess or something, kind of looks like me too.

I own the game she's in, it's good. It's called Shkion No Temaa, it's pretty cool. Her history is a priestess in training, an enchanted Miko to watch over the Shkion no Temaa, jewel of four souls, a type of gem that gives power to demons. Then their shrine and village got destroyed by a demon who stole the jewel, a person she knew even, so she embarks on a quest to retrieve them, and you meet other characters along the way and it's cool. An entire summary might be too long though.

"Beat my butt again..."

"Sorry Miro, you'll do better next time, you've been practicing hard I can tell," I said giving him a pat on the back. Miro's a friend from school. His family owns a shrine like mine, his father was a Buddhist priest and now he's training to become one also to inherit the shrine. The only difference between his fave character in the game, and mine is that it's not some ancient Japan alternate reality and that his character doesn't have to fear an impending evil demon or whatever that will destroy us all, in the game.

His character is some really old game character with something called a Kazana, a wind tunnel that sucks things in, the catch is he can't keep it open for too long otherwise it kill him. I've gotten really good at hitting him and beating him as soon as there's a break in the wind tunnel's attack. He's only unlocked a few secret moves so far, but he hasn't played as long as I have, so that's expected.

I can enjoy the easy wins while they last.

"We're closing up soon, Higurashi, Houshi," the guy at the desk who works here commented, over the comic book he was reading.

"See you tomorrow, Miro," I said as I left the arcade.

"See you, Kagome," he waved as we left in opposite directions for home.

Despite the fact I like in Tokyo, there are so many roads that a lot of people don't use, surprising really if you think about the image Tokyo presents, but not so unusually for someone if you live here. It's a really cool place to live. I don't even have take the trains to school, it's that close.

I have a pretty cool life too, I think. My grandfather's a little eccentric about things to do with ancient Japan and legend. It's so weird sometimes, but I love him anyway. My mom is also really great, she's the best cook I know, and she's always so understanding of my problems, she's so much like a sister in that respect. My brother Souta is pretty cool too, despite the fact he can be annoying at times. Bouyo our cat I think has the best deal of all. Lounge around all day and if you don't like hanging around people you just slink away and go sit somewhere else. And you don't have to worry about your weight. Wish I could drink milkshakes with Mayru and Kiki more often, I really like them, but then I'd get fat while my spending pocket would get so thin...

I do pretty well in school and sports, and I think I'm a pretty good person. I'm not really mean or anything, and nobody's perfect, but we can try. I used to be overweight but I've gotten better and lost a lot so I looked really good when I finally started high school. But whatever, who wants to hear someone talk about how horrible they are. I'm happy, so nothing else really matters.

It's been cloudy today, but suddenly it got darker or something, it's not so late though, and the winds picked up quite a bit. It almost feels like a hurricane, but in Tokyo?

In a narrow street way?

That's impossible!

Now there's this giant like a portal that's appeared a little ways in front of me and above me by a good couple of meters. It's swirling dust and feels like it's blowing the wind and circling it. I try to make my legs heavier and wind up crouching somewhat and it feels like it could suck me right up off the ground and send me to oblivion. Scary. It's so weird...

This must just be a really cool and odd phenomena or something, I've heard of them, though mostly it centers around spontaneous combustion or UFO's and stuff... not other worldly portals, cause that's what it looks and feels like. Like how one might describe standing nearby the entry to a black whole in the depths of space.

You can't breath and you fear to move because you might loose your ground and be sucked in. If you were you wouldn't escape...

All too soon it stopped and this blur of red and white was discarded from the portal and it closed the wind being sucked away with it. For a few minutes I felt I was suffocating, I think I forgot to breathe or something. Then my legs gave away and I hit the ground the shock giving me back my breath. The thing or person I guess was just lying there. I wouldn't have been surprised if they were dead. Thing is, all I could think of then was all the blood that covered this person. It was slowly but surely forming a large puddle in the middle of the alleyway. Whoever it was, the portal must have just gotten them out from a particularly gruesome fight.

The person's unconscious though. I needed to call an ambulance quickly. But before I could the person's eyes shot open staring directly at me. A low snarl started in the back of the person's throat as the person slowly started to try to move from the puddle of blood.

This person's pretty angry right now, and I would be too, but how do they make their eyes glow red like that. Inhuman...

I'll just stay out of reach and observe, the person may be homicidal...

After a particularly vicious snarl the person sinks back down to the puddle again. I should probably call the police... but... that's not what I'm doing, it's like my brain suddenly has no control over what I try to tell my body to do.

Take cell phone, dial 911...

Hmm... body still not taking orders from brain, and oh my gods! Why am I moving towards the homicidal maniac!! Have I gone temporarily insane! No, if I know I'm insane, I can't be insane, because I know it... so then what?

I cautiously approach the person and pick them up, I'm going to have to wash this uniform, It's getting some of the blood on it. Surprising how light the person is, I could lift them probably. I do, and this is a little interesting since I'm carrying some androgynous bloody person bridal style. Yes, interesting...

Now... I'm heading home again... carrying this odd possibly homicidal person... OMG!!

This isn't right...

Anyway, I'm carrying this person home with me... the only thing I can think of is that subconsciously I didn't want to leave them there. Wonder if they escaped from the crazies or something... is that plausible given the wind and portal thing? Maybe I was hallucinating too... do I belong in the crazies?

No way!

Anyway, given how odd this looks, and that I have miraculously gotten the power to control my body back, I stop the bridal style and make it so it looks like the person's awake and just limping beside me, and I'm helping them walk and stuff.

I hope none of my neighbors get any weird ideas about me abducting them or something equally odd but punishable in courts.

My neighborhood is a little messed up that way. There are so many people who love to gossip... I hate it! My mom listens occasionally just to know what's going on but she always tells me never form opinions on gossip. Gossip and talking about things that happened are two different things, and are also actually the same except that gossip has a more negative connotation and is more often referred to not really discussing but rather nitpicking till it results in character assassination.

I hate that when it happens to me...

"Higurashi?"

Aw, crud...

"Who is this with you? They're a mess!" the old woman exclaimed looking at the person I was 'helping to walk' with disgust.

"Ah, Mrs. Mikane, so nice to see you," I greeted putting on a fake smile. The neighborhood official busy body, Mrs. Mikane, she's a trove of info and dirt of people she knows. She's going to probably say something about this later, I know it. "So sorry, this is my friend, from school? She got in a fight at that party, the one I was telling you about last week, it was there and she insisted not to call the hospital so I'm just helping her back to my place to call for a private doctor."

"Kicked out of the party for fighting," Mrs. Mikane sniffed indignantly. Smile must not turn to glare...

"You really have such strange friends, Kagome," she shook her head sniffing slightly at the person still, "Be sure to give her a good talking to for me when she wakes up. Such a reckless young hooligan, inconsiderate and uncouth, so crude."

"I'll tell her that, have a good day, Mrs. Mikane," I smiled as I continued on my way and she continued with whatever business she was attending with at the time before she stopped to 'chat' with me.

I'm so glad she bought my story, I made that one up on the spot. The steps up to the shrine usually can take a while and they took even longer since I was carrying an extra person. Okay, looks aside I picked them up bridal style again and started off. I got to the top faster than I would have otherwise. Past the shrine to our house, I am very thankful none of my family is home yet. Grandpa and mom went with Souta my little brother to see his friend at the hospital; that's what the note on the table says anyway.

I brought the person in and sort of dumped them on the couch before I deposited my back pack and other stuff. Walking back into the room I get a somewhat better look at the person. The blood is still very gruesome and distracted though it's dried somewhat and the blood flow doesn't seem to be too great. I better clean them up and but on some bandages.

Well, I'll get to it then.

---

Review.


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 02

I never realized before through all the blood how incredibly beautiful this person was. They had long white hair and a soft pretty face, so pretty, and with the hair I had at first thought it was a girl, but after having bandaged the wounds and such I found that the anatomy was quite obviously male.

I still want to give him a thorough cleaning when he wakes up.

He was wearing this red almost kimono except with pants, were loose and baggy. He also had these cute doggy ears which were real, I touched them, they're so warm and soft...

Then while I was touching them he started moaning so I stopped. I really didn't want to though; he's like a human sized plushie!

He's a huggable!

One of those people you want to pick up put in a box and keep them safe forever.

And cuddle and huggle them, too.

Golden eyes opened. Oh they're gold... they were red before, glowing too. Oh well. "Hey," I greet, not really sure what else to say.

With a snarl his face contorts to one of rage as his hand goes for my throat and clenches tightly. I pull back and he tries to follow but falls back down with a yowl. I fall on the floor gasping. He tried to choke me... he tried to kill me!

He growls and clutches at his midsection where I had to bandage a very deep gash there, looked like claws or something. Looks like the wounds he had from before reopened when he tried to get up and choke me. This guy really is homicidal!

"I promise..."

He rasps glaring at me, some of the red from before returning to his eyes, though not fully. "I swear... I will... I will kill you... Kikyou..."

"Kikyou...?" I voice aloud, though very quietly. He called me 'Kikyou'... But I'm not 'Kikyou', I'm 'Kagome'...

They both start with K, and have an o in it... they're meanings are totally different... I don't really see the connection.

"We're back!" I hear my mom's voice call, accompanied by the not so sharply audible conversation between Souta and grandpa.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta! Come quick!" I call, I need to tell them sometime anyway, and I'm not keeping a secret something that could murder us all in our sleep.

The creature snarled as he tried to sit up again still glaring at me with blood lust. "Mom! I'm sorry! There was this wind on the way home and my body wasn't listening to me and I picked him up and I brought him home! But I didn't mean to! Then he woke up and he tried to kill me! Just now!" I explained quickly as I ran over to her and she let her arms around me in a tight hug.

Mom must have heard me because she didn't ask for me to slow down and explain myself she just looked up and glared very pointedly at the thing I dragged in.

"A hanyou!" Grandpa cried as he entered the room his eyes widening. "Evil be bound!"

I heard the thing snarl as Grandpa slapped a rosary around its neck and arms that effectively bound it to the floor and to itself, keeping it's arms from lashing out. It still kicked like heck, though, and it snarled and snapped but Grandpa kept a firm hold on its head and dragged it to the floor and made it sit.

"Now tell me why you tried to kill me granddaughter!" he demanded imperiously to the thing. My grandpa is a pretty powerful houshi; did I mention that before? He keeps the shrine in top condition and can sense things I don't even notice till later on.

"Grand daughter?" the ting spat his eyes still locked on mine in a look of pure contempt and hatred. "That thing?"

Grandpa's eyes flashed and he pushed the thing down so it hit the floor with his face. Mom wrinkled her nose, I know she just got the floor waxed.

"Grandpa... what's a 'hanyou'?" Souta asked.

"A hanyou is a half demon, not a pure blood," grandpa answered as he brought the thing back up again to an upright sitting position, he had a thin bit of blood coming from the side of his mouth.

"I'll ask you again, why did you try to kill my grand daughter?" Grandpa demanded with slightly more force to his voice this time.

"Because she deserves it! That wench tried to kill me to! I'm just returning the favor!" he spat this time directed at grandpa instead of me.

"What I've never even seen you before! How could I possibly have tried to kill you?" I ask incredulously, it's true so what the heck is he talking about?

"So my grand daughter looks like the woman who tried to kill you?" grandpa inquired his grip tightening slightly on the hanyou's bonds.

"You think I'm an idiot..." he snarled his eyes back on me. This time I met him head on as I released myself from the strong embrace of my mother to meet his eyes on even ground. "I know the putrid odor of that wench! And that's her!"

Grandpa hit the creature to the floor again. I set my hand on top of his and guided him to let the hanyou sit up again, "Who is Kikyou?"

"Kikyou..." he smirked mirthlessly at me that same hate obvious in his eyes.

"Kikyou, is the woman who killed you, who looks like me. Is that right?" I asked again.

"Kikyou..." he repeated hollowly the red starting to burn in his eyes, "You are her!" he lunged forward and his teeth sank into my shoulder near my neck.

I cried out loudly and my grandfather yanked his head back and away from me throwing him to the floor again, picking him up again and slamming back down.

"How dare you! You piece of trash!" Grandpa cried angrily, "Kagome, are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." I replied as I held my hand to my wound, it happened so fast, it doesn't hurt right away, though it is starting to hurt a lot right now, like a pack of fire ants are eating away at the skin there.

Grandpa then brought him to stand and took him out to the archery training room where I practice my shooting. He undid the rosary and the hanyou launched at him. "Evil be bound!" he cried again as he replaced the spell with more power behind it and this time bound all of the hanyou to the wall so that he couldn't move.

"You bastard!" he cried angrily as he struggled against the holy spell.

"The binding spell is only temporary, I'll have to reset it again in the morning," Grandpa noted to himself as he turned back to me and my mother, "Why don't we help Kagome bandage that up and then see about some dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Souta said with a grin.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Grandpa asked as he sat down with me as mom started to bandage the wound on my shoulder.

"I've been better," I answered with a smile, "But I have to wonder. Does it mean anything that that thing knows me, or someone who looks like me?"

"If what that monster says is true, it may be that you are a reincarnation." Grandpa said thoughtfully.

"A reincarnation?" I questioned skeptically. No way I'm a reincarnation! That's stupid. Grandpa may have made a believer out of me somewhat with those awesome spells and jutsu's he can do, but I still don't believe in this karma and reincarnation stuff. Fine I'll even believe in hanyou and demon, heck that guy who bit me is proof enough, I saw the ears, they aren't human.

"Okay, Kagome, I'll go ahead and get dinner started, maybe you should go upstairs and change from our uniform, I'll need to wash it to get that blood out too," she said with a smile. I know, based on how normal everyone's acting you'd think this kind of thing happened every day. Well, I know this much, there was a centipede that we found one day and it bloated and started chasing me and Souta when I was like nine or something and Souta was only barely walking. Grandpa saved us before it tramped the place and then mom made a nice dinner and helped to tend to the scrapes we got from running around avoiding it.

After that there were a few other instances but usually that was all unfriendly and grandpa usually got rid of it in a matter of time. Youkai, he vanquished them and then they were gone.

This is probably the longest one of these type events has ever lasted.

Looking at my wound now, I feel like there's something that's pushing against my tendons or muscle or something. I remove the bandage and feel in the wound slightly, this small pebble comes out. Wonder how that got in there. I re-bandaged my arm and changed my clothes like mom told me to and then cleaned the pebble of my blood.

Oh it's pretty, it's deep purple and it looks like it's got thunder inside it or something, like a storm. How pretty, I'll have to see about making it a necklace maybe or something.

Heading back downstairs, mom made a nice dinner, Souta's friend from the hospital has been showing improvements and the doctors say he might be able to go back home in a few more weeks.

"Here you go, Kagome," Mom said handing me another plate with some food on it. "If you're done." She said with a smile.

"But mom, I just ate..." I stated puzzled.

"Oh no, it's for that thing, we may not like him, but that's no reason to starve the creature." She reasoned, pointing to where the hanyou was bound in the archery room.

"Um... why me? What about grandpa? He handled it so well before," I said as sweetly as I could.

"We decided, you brought it back here, so you can feed it its dinner." Grandpa announced matter-of-factly. So mean!

"But he can't use his arms... which means I'd have to feed him, feed him..." I stated as blandly as I could. Mom and grandpa nodded. I can't believe them. The thing tries to kill me. Succeeds in biting me, and they send me right back in there with him... near that mouth... with fangs... the same fangs that tore open my shoulder moments before!

Still they say and do nothing.

Well, fine!

I take the plate and walk over to the archery room. He's still pinned to the wall like he was, surprisingly, I just noticed he's been really quiet through dinner. Upon getting closer I see that he's asleep.

Gold eyes flash open and he lunges towards me snapping violently, thank goodness the rosary kept him within a centimeter of accomplishing the goal to cause me bodily harm.

Well I though he was asleep, he looked it for a bit. Kind of cute if he was like that when he slept too, he's still huggable, if only he wasn't violent and trying to kill me.

"Hey," I greeted trying to act like he never bit me or anything odd like that, "Hungry? My mom's a good cook, so I can guarantee that it's good."

"Hungry? Maybe, but I think the only thing that would taste good right now, is your flesh and blood," he growled, he red still sparking in his eyes somewhat. Okay, that was eew... but whatever.

"Okay," I shrug and put the plate down on the floor and head for the door, and I can feel his eyes burning holes into my back. I pause when the very loud and audible sound of a stomach rumbling sounds through the room. I glance back at him, he's blushing somewhat but he's not looking at me.

"Feh," he grunts arrogantly. Yeah, he's being rude and difficult, but I'm patient. I walk back over and pick up the plate and pick up a piece of chicken, demons are usually carnivores, so meat should be safe with half bloods too, right?

I hold the piece of chicken out to him. He glares at me but takes it, he doesn't exactly look happy about this either, at least he doesn't know how much it annoys me, if he did know he might not be so sour about it.

"I can feed myself, if you'd let me have just one of my hands even," he suggests. Hmm... I don't know... you could probably still kill me with just one hand...

"Grandpa's the only one who can remove those bonds, and I don't think he'd be willing anyway." I answer, it always works, blame it on the family. So after a few uneasy bites on his part and trying to keep from running away on my part he finished the plate. I didn't expect a thank you and I didn't receive one, so I just left.

I don't particularly remember what I was dreaming about, all I know is that it was a really good dream so that when I woke up I really didn't expect this to be what I was facing.

Maybe I sunshine morning and a day of school, maybe my mom yelling at me because I overslept, but this was still the morning for crying out loud! Maybe midnight!

But somehow that hanyou got loose and now he's hovering over me. In surprise I kick him off with a yelp and grab my bow and an arrow string it and shoot. I pin one of his arms above his head. Another shot I pin the other. Two more shot and I've pinned his legs. Now he's pinned to my wall.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?" I ask through the dark, still rather surprised, though he efficiently made sure I was awake. That or I'd die. "How'd you get loose?"

"That old man forgot to come and renew the bindings, they stopped working a little while ago." He answered plainly, though he still looked very angry, he seemed to know enough not to shout it lest grandpa wake up and bind him again.

"Look... I remember what you said earlier and you even bit me and stuff, but you have to believe I'm not this Kikyou person," I know it's probably completely futile to try and convince him but I'm tired and an obvious plea like this I would hope is even somewhat recognizable.

"Right, you expect me to believe that when you stink of the woman who killed me?" he asked. I stepped forward to look him in the eye directly. I take a shower every day, how can I possibly stink. He sniffs the air slightly, with me so close. He looks confused. Does he get it now?

"You're right... you're not her..." he says after a few moments dumbstruck. Oh my goodness, he gets it! It's a miracle!

"Yeah." I answer. It was obvious you know.

"How could I have not known, Kikyou was far more beautiful and intelligent," he said, though whether he was talking to himself or to me to try and get me mad again was beyond me. But if he was trying to get me mad? It worked.

"Excuse me, are you saying I'm not beautiful and intelligent? You don't know me so how can you judge that?" I ask hotly, I'm mad okay! And tired! Which means I'm cranky! "What right have you to judge me anyway?"

"If you're so offended, then it must be true!" he sneers, "After all, if it wasn't then you would have had the grace to not even be baited so easily."

"Grace? Excuse me? I just get to stand here and be insulted?! You're in _my_ room!" I nearly yell in anger, "Wait, you were _trying_ to bait me!"

He smirks, "Gee? Was it that obvious? You're such a--!"

I didn't give him the chance to finish. I didn't have to take this kind of abuse. So I shoved a random wad of leather in his mouth effectively gagging him. That surprised him. I pull out the arrows letting him down but then take a rope and tie his arms behind him while sitting on his back before tying his legs. Then I put down a bunch of blankets making a very comfortable little nest, if I do say so myself, and then I put him in it. Note to self, need to bathe that blood off of him tomorrow or something.

Early!

"Good night." I say putting away my bow and arrows. Do not ask why I have rope and wads of leather in my room. It was just there, so I used it.

The leather turned out to be last year's gloves, and the rope was jump rope. The guy's still asleep. Yay! I can wash him now! It's still not difficult to lift him, so I do say and take him into the bathroom where I wash his hair out in the sink, which is harder than it sounds, considering it's length and not wanting to wake the hanyou up.

Then I took off his overly large red clothes again, the only other time I took them off was the bandage his wounds; which will need redressing after this. They needed redressing anyway since it's the next day now, a little early in the morning maybe but still the next day. Anyway then I clean off the stuff, mostly with water and only using soap when there was a particularly difficult bit of grime on him.

"Kagome! Wake up! Time to start getting ready for school!" My mother called upstairs and into my room, I looked up in surprise, I didn't know it was really so late. Must not have been as early as I thought.

"I'm up, mom! Thanks!" I called back. I only looked away for a moment and then that guy was gone... but I thought he was asleep...? Well, whatever, point is he didn't stab me in the back or anything like that, so okay.

"Bye, mom! Souta! Grandpa! See you all later!" I call as I grab some breakfast and head out the door. I like being early so I can talk to people before class starts and stuff.

"Kagome!" Kiki calls to me as I enter the school grounds.

"Hey! Kiki!" I wave, as I run over. "Where's Mayru?"

"She's talking with Miten, he's so cute, wish her luck, huh?" Kiki giggled excitedly, "Pretty brave of her to ask before school starts, since she has to sit with him in class later. It'll be awkward if he rejects her... I hope that doesn't happen."

"Well that's her, we can ask. Hey Mayru!" I call her over. She runs over and smiles jovially.

"He said yes!" she breathed happily. Kiki almost squealed I swear.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Mayru!" I say with a smile. She looks so happy, and I really am happy for her.

That's odd... a wind just blew by but no one else seems to have been affected by it... another portal? Please no!

Nope, no portal... but now... why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched...?

---

Review.


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 03

"So we'll see you at the Bronz?"

"Yep. See you guys then!" I called out to Mayru as I headed off back home. The Bronz is a night club me and my friends sometimes hang out at, the only problem is yeah, we're all underage, but so what! No one obeys that rule anymore, and I never drink anyway. I know the general rules about drinks at clubs and other night-life assortments.

1, Don't accept drinks that are prepaid for by some anonymous person-probably drugged, for reasons which would scar little children should I say.

2, Don't take a drink from anyone but the bartender-the least likely person to drug you, plus you can sit at the bar and watch him like a hawk while he pours your drink so you can make sure there's nothing weird in it.

3, Don't drink more than a glass or two, otherwise you won't need to be drugged to be taken advantage of.

I think that covers them all though, yep.

The wind suddenly picked up and that guy, that hanyou that bit me was standing there. I kid you not, the same hanyou which I had thought was still bound up and pinned to the training room wall in my house was standing here, looking just hunky doory too.

I froze and looked at him for a second. After all, what was he doing here? If he did get loose wouldn't he go someplace else? I thought panicking a little. Okay, stay calm, if he does anything hit him and run… you can do it, Kagome!

"I'm not here to kill you," he said after a minute seeing me tense to run. Crud, I was too obvious. But at least he says he isn't here to kill me, that and he doesn't look like it. His arms are folded over his chest and he looks more sulky than angry or murderous.

He doesn't look normal, but he's wearing modern clothes at least. I reached into my bag, have to do something about those ears in case someone walks by, and handed one of my longer kerchiefs to him. It was something my mother always used to pack me so I still do it, though I may not need it. Today I did, so yeah.

"What?" he asked me looking at the kerchief then back at me.

"Your ears. They aren't normal, you can wear this like a bandana to hide them," I told him. He took it after a minute and put it on. He looked a little odd-since the kerchief was red and his outfit was black-but the ears weren't noticeable and at least he looks moderately human. I bet he wouldn't consent to getting his hair cut but who knows, maybe it'll become a trend. Upon closer study of his clothes I found something both surprising and horrible…

"Those are my clothes…" I said suddenly recognizing the outfit. It was my black leather stuff my mom, Souta, and Grandpa weren't supposed to know about, too. "What are you doing with them?"

"Your family didn't see me when I left," he said as if reading my thoughts; of course the look on my face was probably pretty obvious to read.

"Okay…" I said slowly, still annoyed he was wearing them at all. "You are planning to return them…?" I stated more than asked, with a glare. He shrugged and followed me as I started home. I hadn't been thinking to clearly through my agitation though since my mom was in the kitchen when we got home and started asking questions.

"Kagome? What's he doing here? Where'd he get those clothes? He isn't dangerous anymore?" she asked confused talking a mile a minute, both Souta-who had come home from school already-and Grandpa looking up to see us two.

"Um… no he isn't dangerous… I guess… and…" I started slowly and cautiously, "I got these clothes for him at B-mart."

"Oh, are you sure that's okay?" she asked frowning at the hanyou.

"Yeah…" I said slowly as I started upstairs for my room, the hanyou followed me. My mom and grandpa looked after us questioningly but didn't press matters further, though mom looked like she wanted to say something.

"Okay, take 'em off." I ordered him after I closed the door to my room.

"What?" he asked bristling at me. I got down on the floor and found his old clothes shoved underneath my bed and tossed them at him.

"I didn't say, 'get naked' I want my clothes back," I told him plainly.

"But you told your mom these clothes you got for me," he said narrowing his eyes dumping his old clothes back on the floor and kicked them under my bed again.

"I'll go and buy you some T-shirts and jeans later," I said as I got his clothes out again and shoved them at him forcefully, making sure he took them. "Now give me back my clothes or I'll call Grandpa up here to put a spell on you, because you're being bad, so I can do it myself."

He glared at me but obeyed changing back into his red kimono thingie. I took the clothes he had been wearing of mine and hid them away securely in the very back of my closet inside a box, inside of a box, inside of a box, inside of a box. He'll never find it. Mwahaha!

"But your mom doesn't know about those clothes, right?" he asked with a smirk. I glared back at him, was he seriously trying to black mail me?

He just smirked and held out his hand motioning to get handed back my leather clothes. Oh no, no way! "If you like black leather so much, I'll get you an outfit with it later…"

"Fine," he shrugged, "But until then, I'd appreciate that other one now."

And right after I washed it!! That jerk!!

I have three of them, thank gosh. He's still wearing the one, and I'm wearing one of the others. I finished my homework a few hours ago after dinner-it's like 9:30 something now.

So the hanyou may as well be part of the family, I guess. No one acknowledges him but whatever.

Sneaking out my bedroom window used to be tough, but not so much anymore, I can do it now without so much as scratching my leather outfit. The three outfits though, only one has pants, he took that one, so yeah I'm wearing a skirt; I wanted to wear pants but whatever.

It's weird but after watching him wear them all through dinner and such, I have to admit they actually look really good on him, even if they're girl's type wear. It just makes him extra hot. Yes, I am-sort of, but not really-admitting he's hot. Meh! So sue me, I've permanently given up on getting that outfit back, I'll have to find another pair of leather pants later.

I drop to the ground and start off down the long walkway out of the shrine and start downtown, I can never wear nice shoes unless it's not a far walk.

Looking around though… hm. Ever get that unreasonable feeling that you're being watched when you're probably not? I got that feeling right now, and it's kind of creepy… Oh well.

Okay, I promised to meet my friends, Kiki and Mayru tonight at ten, I'll have plenty of time to get to the club, and hopefully I won't have many problems getting there. For some reason a lot of people like to question young high school girls walking alone at night wearing leather, it's so sad.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey Miro," I greeted with a grin as I spotted the dark-haired youth walking nearby on the same street, "sneak out okay?"

He snorted, "I don't have that kind of thrill with my family, all I have to do is say 'I've got a date' they believe me and I head out."

"Aw, you sound bitter," I noted aloud. He really did, poor Miro's got such low self-esteem sometimes, that or he just likes pity, but I doubt it's the latter. "It's okay, you're still young, there'll be plenty of dating for you eventually."

"Keyword being 'eventually'." He said shaking his head. "What about you, had any difficulty getting out of the house?"

I bit my lip, no, not problems in getting out of the house, but I've definitely been having problems with a new occupant of my, and I stress MY, house. "Nope. I am an official master of escaping my bedroom undetected now." That's right, the I'm-being-watched feeling is just a figment of my imagination… of course I was undetected! It's just one of those random things!

I think he noted that I paused, but he didn't press. "Did something happen earlier then? You sound sort of cogitative about something bothering you."

Well he didn't press right away…

"Nope," I shrug, easier to brush it off now, "just thinking about my little brother and his table manners at dinner."

"It's nice to have siblings," he said with a small chuckle at my agitated words. Feigned of course, I'm a master of lying through my teeth as well… maybe that's something I shouldn't be proud of… but it gets me out of tight spots, and I only tell white lies I swear!

We reached the club a little after that, Kiki and Mayru called us up, our table was upstairs. Hojo and the guys were all already there.

"Hey everyone, hope we didn't keep you waiting too long," I said with a grin as I sat down, and Miro did the same.

"Nope, we just ordered, when the waiter comes back you can give him your order too," Kiki told me, I nodded, that was cool.

Looking at everyone and thinking on it, I really just have a pretty small group of friends, Miro, Hojo, two of his friends whose names I had to write down somewhere but still managed to forget what they were, Kiki and Mayru. Including me that's seven of us. Not a bad number actually.

And I don't know why I'm thinking of numbers right now. But it's weird, since I left the house I still feel like I'm being watched…

---

Review.


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 04

"No way, Predator would kill Alien!"

"As if, Alien's from another freaking world! He'd rip Predator to pieces!"

"Did any of you guys actually see the movie?" I asked as I came back with everyone's drinks. "It was a tie."

"That movie is bogus!" Friend of Hojo #1 said vehemently.

"Yeah, Alien should have won that, it's the law of physics of something!" Friend of Hojo #2 said.

"No, Predator would have won, genetic enhancements? Of course he's more powerful than some alien!" #1 said.

"No, we already went through this, fighting on earth doesn't give Predator any kind of edge. If it gave an edge to anyone it'd be Alien because he's already able to dominate the whole human race!" #2 argued.

"Yeah, but Predator did the same in only half the time!" #1 insisted.

"The only reason it took so long was because they were on the space station first!" #2 rebuffed.

Bunch of movie freaks. "Alien vs. Predator, they've been talking about nothing else since the topic, 'movies' came up," Miro offered taking some of the drinks I was carrying and setting them down on the table so I could do the same and sit down.

"Weird, I didn't see that one, was it any good?" I asked.

"Depends, if you like nonstop action slight suspense, and a lot of gore, you'd love it," Hojo said, "if you don't like any one of those three topics… probably not a whole lot. Dislike two you'd hate it."

"Ah," I nodded taking a sip of my drink. Got it from the bartended, and watched him make it. So yeah, it's clean.

Sipping my drink for a moment, suddenly most of the chattering din goes slightly quieter, wondering why I look up with the rest of the people standing in the area, and my jaw almost drops. It's that hanyou, but let me tell you I almost didn't recognize him. That white hair of his seems to almost glow in this pale lighting, the black leather of my clothes has that leather have that sheen of white along the black, his golden eyes are accented by dark shadows.

For a moment I wonder if he's wearing make-up but as he stalks along the floor, I realize that's natural from the shadow made by his lashes, which are actually very nice and thick… why are guy's lashes so nice and thick?

All eyes seemed to follow him, and all noises in the area seemed to have spontaneously ceased, as he slowly seemed to glide over towards the farther end of the landing, stopping in front of our table. "Hey, Kagome."

I could hear Hojo, Miro, and the other whispers, as well as some other around the bar area, all eyes were on this guy.

"He's so cool… wish I could do that…" I heard friend of Hojo #2 say.

"Way to make an entrance…" Another guy murmured to his friends at the next table.

"Oh, he's so hot…" Kiki gasped. I'm sure her cheeks have turned red too. But he's… he's wearing my leather clothes again… blast him! I don't remember if I got blackmailed into letting him or not, but either way… BLAST HIM!!!!!

"Hey, Kagome… introduce us already!" I heard Mayru squeal to me between her adoring remarks about the hanyou. Brilliant, introduce him to everyone, that wouldn't be such a problem… if I knew his freaking name!!

"I'm Inu-yasha, it's nice to meet you, friend of Kagome," he said in a silken voice, golden eyes shifting to the two hyperventilating girls sitting next to me.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Inu-yasha!" Hojo said jovially, "Have a seat why don't you? Order a drink?"

"Sure," he said sitting down in the chair offered by Hojo. I'm sure it was unintentionally the chair right in front of me across the table, purely coincidence… And what is with the warm welcome to the group! "So what are we talking about right now?"

Very warm welcome, he's already a part of the 'we'. "Um, we were just discussing the movie Predator vs. Alien, and who would have actually won." Friend of Hojo #1 supplied helpfully. Gawd… even the guys are drooling over Inu-washa or whatever here.

"Oh, I missed that movie," Inu-yasha said, like he even knows what a movie is!

"It's awesome you should have seen it," Friend of Hojo #2 ranted excitedly, the two boys bursting into a long description of the film, followed by an argument of which one would have won.

The hanyou's attention span ended at the argument and his eyes settled on the picture of a car on the wall, "What's that." He asked. Hah! He doesn't know what a car is! I covered my snort with a cough, but still, geez, they'll figure him out this time.

"That my friend, is a BMX 360," Hojo grinned happily looking at it.

"Hm?" Inu-yasha looked puzzled at that answer.

"The car right? It's a BMX 360, horsepower 500," Hojo explained cheerfully. Inu-yasha nodded.

"Nice." He noted. As if he knows what he's talking about, but Hojo gave him the freaking answer without meaning to!

"Yeah, personally I'd prefer a bike," Hojo said pointing to another poster featuring a shiny red and black motorcycle.

"Is it faster?" Inu-yasha asked, his eyes lighting up a bit at the featured vehicle.

"Motorcycles? Yeah, they're easier to maneuver too. More dangerous sure, but a lot cooler," Hojo nodded still grinning.

"Yeah, they have one up on display for a contest at the mall," Kiki cut in.

"The mall?" Inu-yasha repeated puzzled. Now he's caught!

"Yeah, not the one up here, but over in Shirojima," Kiki explained, "Mayru and I were shopping at all the shops there having sales and stuff, and just saw it. It just came to mind now."

"Hmm… I might try entering that contest then," Hojo said thoughtfully.

"No one ever actually wins those contests," Miro said.

"Yeah, well you never know," Hojo said sourly, "I might win, there's a possibility."

"Out of a thousand," I finished for him. About time I entered this freaking conversation before they give him a full overview of all modern society and every electronic device and everything ever made and or whatever. Sparing a glance at Inu-yasha, he does seem pretty fascinated by everything we've talked about so far. Movies, cars, bikes, and malls…

"Hey, I have an idea!" Mayru piped up, "Inu-yasha, why don't you join us for Saturday movie night at the mall, the one here. We can all get together for that!"

Woah! Since when did we know this total stranger well enough to invite him to Saturday movie nights? I must have missed the part where he gave everyone enough cookies to win them over, or right he did that when he made his little grand entrance and all eyes went to him… geez, talk about shallow.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Inu-yasha agreed instantly. Not surprising though, and everyone at the table looks psyched, except me, the hanyou's watching me again; probably because I'm the only one who looks displeased.

This sux!

Walking around at night, on my way home is not a problem, it is a problem when I have a stalker that I know and is very obvious about being a stalker…

"Any particular reason you're following me?" I ask the darkness in front of me. "Only a half mile behind?"

The soft pad of his boots on the cement signal that he is walking up to beside me. Glancing to the side his jaw is set, as if he wanted to say something but he's not going to. I'm not going to try and coax it out of him though, no patience for that. I start walking again but Inu-yasha is walking beside me now.

He's paused again, I stop a step ahead. I take a deep breath and face him; his eyes are turned across the street to a bike shop though. Ah, figures; his eyes are all lit up again too.

"You wanna look in there?" I ask. I don't have time for this though… I really don't. He looks over at me hopefully. "We have some time, if you want we can go over there and browse for a bit." I suggest. Why? I'll never know myself. "Just keep in mind we can't buy anything."

"Sure," he says and turns back running across the street to the store. I follow, good thing there aren't many cars around at night on this street otherwise he might have gotten run over.

Entering the shop the smell of rubber tires hits me like a brick. I hate the rubber smell, it's stuffy and stinky, the hanyou doesn't seem to mind it though, isn't he supposed to have a more sensitive nose than me though? Maybe he likes the smell…

"You have an eye for them," the sales girl says approached Inu-yasha who is currently examining a motorbike with silver spires showing on the outside a coat of purple. "That's a SMX, 550 horsepower, very agile because of the aluminum plating." She explains, "this model only came out about three months ago."

"It's nice," Inu-yasha says coming to stand, his hand running over the handle. Geez, has he forgotten already that we can't buy anything?

"If you want you can take it for a test drive," she offers with a smile. He's grinning back; gee it's so sweet, they're flirting!

"Hey Inu-yasha," I say for no real reason other than to show I know him, as I walk over beside him. Nice pick to flirt with too, blonde's must be popular this season. No offense, I like blonde's, there's three of them at my school and one lets me borrow biology notes. I just don't like this particular blonde for no real explainable reason.

"Kagome, is it okay if I took it on a test drive," Inu-yasha asks me, he's sounding hopeful again too. Well too bad for him, we didn't have time to stop in here, we don't have time for a test drive.

"It's no trouble really," the girl says with a laugh, "We have a tracker on the bikes, so it's not like you could steal it. I'm not worried."

Oh so she's not worried? That's nice, neither am I, what I could possibly be worried about I have no clue so um… yeah! That's why I'm not worried, no reason… but she should be worried… or… I don't know anymore… "Can we Kagome?" he asks again.

"Sure, why not," I shrug. Maybe the hanyou will get himself killed, he can for all I care.

In a matter of minutes the girl has pulled the bike out to the back, has handed Inu-yasha the keys and has instructed him to bring it back without being muddy and or whatever or he's staying to clean it up, and some other crud to do with taking care of the bike, bring it back at least before an hour so uh… yeah , basically.

He's picked up how to ride the thing pretty well too as he speeds out of the alleyway. That's nice. Real nice.

"Did you want me to get you one to ride too?" the girl asks cheerfully, way too cheery for my tastes at the moment.

"No thanks I'm good," I reply in a sweet voice. I'm trying not to be mean, I really am I nice person when I try…

"Okay, you want to come back inside to wait then?" she asked heading back towards the door.

"I'll wait here, I'm good," I reply with a smile. She nods and heads inside.

"If you want to wait inside you can just come around to the front again when you feel like it." She tells me as she opens the door to head in.

"Thanks I will," I nod to her, and she's gone back inside. I sigh, this is so stupid. Then Inu-yasha's back, almost ran over me coming back in and turning around too.

"Kagome, I think there's room on here if you want to come along," he says. I just look at him like my eyes are going to pop out of my head, what was he thinking! That thing's dangerous! "I just thought of that now is all. You don't have to if you don't want to." He nearly snaps starting to rev to leave again.

"No I wanna go!" I say, going over and climbing on behind him. I swear I saw him grin, and then once I'm on he's zoomed off again. When did hell freeze over and I got on a motorbike for the first time? With a hanyou, mostly a stranger whose name I just learned tonight and used to try and kill me in the mornings?

It's not that bad though. I kind of like the feeling of the wind in my face and hair. He's got a nice stomach here too… my arm is around it to hold on; that's all…

The street lights are a blur as we whiz by, and I kind of want to yell out as loud as I can and then laugh about it, but I won't, just because I don't want to shout in his ears or something. That'd be mean to do to him, and he did think to invite me along.

It's chilly though in the wind, it's nice to have the company. I feel his tense as I snuggle myself in closer to his back; he relaxes after a bit though.

He's not a bad driver, but the streets are mostly vacant too. We're heading back to the shop now. That was my first bike ride, and his too I believe. I have this horrible happy grin on my face now, and I can't wipe it off not for the life of me. Not when we return the bike and keys to the bike shop girl or when we start walking home and I'm not cuddling against Inu-yasha's back. Glancing at a clock I note that it's almost eleven thirty at night, but I still can't stop grinning, despite the fact I had planned to be at home back in bed thirty minutes before this time.

"Hey, I can run really fast," Inu-yasha says suddenly. I turn to face him walking backwards, a little slower, somehow not worrying if I trip.

"So…?" I asked curious why he mentioned that. He looks sourly at me, probably because I'm grinning, but I can't get it to go away; I swear!

"So, if you climb on my back or something I can probably get us back to the shrine faster," he said still looking kind of sour, more of a pout really now that I look at it, off to the side somewhere.

"Okay," I reply a bit more happily than I had intended as I paused and stepped forward following behind him, gripping him around the middle from behind. He pauses on the sidewalk and kneels a little, I hop up a little so he can carry my piggyback and then suddenly it's like we're back on the motorbike. I swear the wind feels just like it, but there's no loud annoying motor sound, it's so quiet… I like it; he's still really warm.

Unconsciously I squeeze my knees around him a little, he tenses a little and that's how I knew, I didn't relinquish the grip though. My grin isn't fading anytime soon; I like holding onto him. He is so soft and warm, like a big plush animal. I hardly notice that when we land my mom and grandpa are out on the grounds waiting for us.

"Kagome Higurashi! Where were you!" My mother demands her eyes bulging out of her head at the sight as I climb off of the hanyou boy. My grin's faded… just when I was starting to really like grinning for no reason.

"I was just out getting some fresh air, I couldn't sleep," I lie quickly.

"In those clothes?" She asked fuming at the two of us. We're both dressed in black leather, we look like we were dressed for a rave… this is peachy.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like wearing my uniform or something cotton, it's too cool out," I told her with a pout. It's not that cool but maybe she'll buy it.

She sighs, glaring a little.

"And you two are now on friendly terms it seems?" Grandpa questions.

"A momentary alliance, I don't know," I answer truthfully looking over at Inu-yasha, his features are all steely again. I'd be on guard too; these are people who can bind him to a wall for life after all.

"I have no wish to cause trouble," he tells them.

"We have no wish to have trouble," my mother tosses back, a bit harshly in my opinion.

"He's actually been really good today," I back him up. "We could probably even let him sleep on the couch tonight."

"The couch huh?" Grandpa repeats suspiciously.

"Without the rosary maybe?" I suggest.

My mother and grandpa watched Inu-yasha a moment, no movement from either side, reminded me of a cold war somehow. "Very well Kagome," Grandpa finally answers as he turned and we all four went inside.

My mom got Inu-yasha some blankets and we pulled out the couch to let him use instead of the dojo room, very uncomfortable place the dojo. We all said goodnight and I silently thanked the stars that the whole Inu-yasha thing got mom and grandpa's minds off of my being up out at night with the hanyou both of us dressed for a night party. On my way upstairs I noticed Grandpa putting up wards around the room with the couch, for 'just in case', I'm sure.

I collapsed on my bed after peeling myself out of the leather clothes, I had not even realized how fully exhausted I had been until my head met the pillow and I was gone, instantly.

Considering the wards Grandpa put up and the fact of meeting and talking a little last night I of course should have expected this, I mean such things as talking and such don't mean anything to a relationship, right? I did not expect that when I woke up again I would find Inu-yasha, as the hanyou had introduced himself, hovering over me just like the day before.

Please don't tell me we're back to square one again!

---

Review.


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. I do not own Advil.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 05

I did not expect that when I woke up again I would find Inu-yasha; as the hanyou had introduced himself; hovering over me just like the day before. More than anything I would not have wanted to go back to square one again.

But he wasn't moving to strike me, so it was a bit of an awkward moment, since I wasn't planning on moving, and was still a little shocked to see him there. What happened to those wards grandpa had anyway?

So, it's probably fairly early in the morning, and the hanyou is sitting here. He's not trying to kill me; that's good, but the staring at each other doesn't really make much sense… I appreciate the not-killing part but…

"Yes?" I ask, if anything an attempt to break the awkward feeling of this whole situation. His brow furrowed and with a 'humph'-gee he does that so well…-he hops off my bed and heads out the door shutting it a little sharply behind him.

What grated on his nerves? He has no right to be in a huff this early in the morning, when he's the one who busted into my room.

"Kagome! Breakfast is almost ready!" I hear Souta call from somewhere at the foot of the stairs. Pushing back the covers, I can feel an achy part of my brain warning me of my incoming morning headache, gee wonder why? I love no-school days, don't get me wrong. No it's probably something to do with staying up too late or whatever; my mom would harp on that if I asked her for some Advil for it. Oh well, maybe it'll go away with food.

Wandering downstairs I am so glad it's Saturday. In the kitchen I find my grandfather and mom sitting with Souta on the far side of the table from Inu-yasha. Food's on the table though. I sit down next to the hanyou and start to help myself to some of the eggs on the table.

Okay, now why is he scooting away from me? "What?" I ask a little more irritably than I'd meant, but hey it's the morning.

"You still look way too much like her…" he mutters as he glares at me. Gee, he forgot all about that last night though, huh? What happened to that nice streak he had going before?

Sitting up suddenly he heads for the door and he's gone, why, it will forever be a mystery. What a moody person, last morning he tried to kill me, last night he was fine, now he's sulky again, what gives!

"Who's 'her'?" Souta whispers to the grandpa across the table.

"It's that Kikiyo girl of his from wherever he's from," I say offhand. Forgot her name, know it had a kik and yo… so Kikiyo, right? Kikiyo, this person he speaks of and of whom I know nothing of.

"It was Kikyou!"

And another useless talent displayed by the hanyou, he can speak through walls. Peachy, why is he sitting on our roof though? And what's the difference between Kikyou and Kikiyo… sounds like the same pronunciation… almost… okay fine they're different; but only slightly!

"Whatever," I mumble darkly, now I'm in a bad mood all over again. Not that I wasn't before, but breakfast is waking me up, the headache is starting to go away too. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Wonder if that hanyou will become a permanent installment here," Grandpa commented offhand, "like any other dog, you feed it once and it stays."

"Maybe he'll leave," mom said taking another bite. "By the way Kagome, how had school been, I don't think I asked you yesterday, did I?"

Actually I think she might've… "It was fine."

"I was checking the answering machine last night and that nice boy, Hojo, he left a message for you," she continued. She was cheerful so I'm guessing it wasn't anything really negative. "He just said to call him back, I think you should, sometime today."

"That won't be necessary, Saturday, remember," I told her with a smile as I stood up, she looked confused a moment before smiling. "Thanks for breakfast mom, it was really good." I tell her as I head off to my room. Stupid homework, but if I get it done now I won't have to think about it for the rest of the day or on Sunday!

After I get my homework all finished I still have two more hours to blow before I can leave, and still get to go mall trotting for a good 30 minutes. Hmm… so I help my mom, Grandpa and Souta with the laundry and general housekeeping of the shrine. The hanyou we think is still up on the roof, can't be sure he left, and I'm not going to climb up there to see, since he won't answer if you shout for him.

Laundry and cleaning took the whole of two hours and mom let me go then. "Take care of yourself Kagome, and tell your friends I said hi," she called after me after a quick hug and a change of clothes for me.

"Okay, I will, see you guys later!" I say as I head off down the many, many steps of our shrine/home. I don't mind the steps it's just a little time consuming, wish there was a slide for going down or something, oh well. Hm? Arachnid-sense tingling… that hanyou is following me. He may not think I know but I know. It's that same feeling I got before all the time when he was watching me. So silly.

If he wasn't all sulky he could walk with me, like a normal person. Course he isn't a normal person but he was somewhat acting like one yesterday night. Stupid hanyou mood swings.

The mall isn't that far of a walk, but it feels really nice, since it's kind of cool out, not really hot or really cold, just a light wind. Walking is surprisingly the only exercise I get, course it's not like I have too much time for a ton of other things. I have school, study and then with the rest of my time I have family and friends it works but things can feel a bit rushed sometimes. So walking from activity to activity provides a nice respite where I'm just walking and I hopefully don't have to think on things too much.

Guess I'm failing miserably at that though. But there is no way to just not think. A person is thinking all the time, and there is no way to stop the continued flow of data from what a person sees, hears, smells, feels. The list goes on and on, and oh look it's the mall!

Entering the mall on the East Side there's no way to avoid the many scent assault of the close by food court; it's actually kind of nice, except that I can't be hungry right now. Heading past the wonderful pizza parlor… past the Italian place with its pasta fettuccini… past the Le Madelone's and its wonderful croissants and quiches and soups and salads… past the Mexican place with the best Tortilla soup I've ever had…

Gods food's addicting…

Anyway I'm pretty depressed as I leave the food court leaving a longing glance at the cookie cakes at the end. Come on food could be a freaking life philosophy as far as I'm concerned! Turning away I look through the nearby clothing stores looking for something to take my attention off of food and the wonderful smells following me.

Now that's kind of stupid having the food court right by the clothing stores, I mean you buy a nice shirt then you go eat and get crud all over it. Well that's one negative aspect of food, but I am so willing to overlook it… no can't think about food!

"Mommy can I get it!" a child's voice interrupts my thoughts. There's a stand a little ways away from me with a lot of junky necklaces.

"Well let's see, which one is it sweetie?" the woman says with a smile as she looks at the piece the child pointed at. Aw… cute. My mom used to buy me cute little things from those stands when we went to the mall sometimes. I still have the small ring with the plastic version of my birthstone, and the mood necklace-thought it doesn't work as well as the mood rings people can get.

Approaching the stand I look over the wares, just a little curious as to what they have. It's pretty, sterling silver mostly, and there's a really nice one with a mini katana figure. It's cute.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could drill holes to make necklaces," I ask the man at the counter.

"Yes we do." He answered amiably.

"Well it's not a charm per say, which was why I was wondering if you could drill a hole for it to go on the chain," I explained to him showing him the deep purple colored pebble. The one that was wedged into my flesh and came out of my arm, anyone remember? Well whatever.

"Oh this is a nice piece," he said looking at the stone, "Sure. I could drill it for you."

"Thank you, I'd also like to know what the price on that small katana necklace is," I asked him. He told me the price, it was reasonably cheap, so I bought I and got the guy to make the purple pebble into a necklace for me too.

And it's so weird that after that and some more trotting that 30 minutes is over. It's odd how such long amounts of time can feel short and also really long depending on where you are and what you're doing. "Kagome!"

"Hey Mayru! Hey, Kiki, Hojo, Miro, everyone," I greet. The 'everyone' being Friend of Hojo #1 and #2, since I don't know their actual names, and am not quite sure I care too much-but maybe that's a bad thing...

"Hey Kagome," she say happily as I join them in line; and then looking up with blushes and enthusiasm over my shoulder, "oh there's our friend! Hey, Inu-yasha!"

Why did he have to remember it was today? Oh well, he probably won't be that big of a nuisance right, at least now he has to be civil to me or risk everyone thinking he's weird… maybe he doesn't care about that but chances are we won't even have to all sit together anyway. It's the movies, right?

We all go up and pay for our tickets and head inside. Mayru and Kiki are trying to converse with the hanyou over Friend of Hojo #1 and #2. Thankfully I have Hojo and Miro talking with me just ahead of those four as we head up to the snack bar. Hojo's not that bad of a guy whenever we go to the movies he gets everyone snacks.

"…And a large popcorn, and, What do you want Inu-yasha?" he asks over his shoulder.

"What do they have?" Inu-yasha asks looking up at the writing in neon letters overhead.

"Popcorn and a soft drink, or if you want candy," Hojo said pointing to the options, "And they've just started serving chili dogs if you wanna try one of those, I know I am."

"Okay, I guess one of those, and a soft drink," Inu-yasha said getting a chili dog as well… wonder if he'll actually eat it. I know Hojo will but…

Half listening to Mayru and Kiki jabbering at each other we all head into the theater just as the lights dim and the opening commercials and new movie previews. I can't say I didn't enjoy the film, at least not completely… it was a kind of cool sort of action romance adventure story. It was okay, and then there were other parts where I felt like a person could puke. Kry Cight, the name made no sense, but it was an okay film I guess.

"That was an awesome movie, huh?" Hojo said clapping Inu-yasha on the back. I don't know if he ever ate the chilidog, but it's kind of irrelevant now.

"Yeah, that was great! And when he thought he stabbed the guy, but didn't, and he stabbed him when he came over to deliver the final blow? That was genius!" Inu-yasha agreed. So the guys are all hyped up over the film.

"The evil guy should have won. I mean he only made a few mistakes, and the final win was a total fluke!" Friend of Hojo #1 exclaimed as we headed out!

"Say's you! That guy was just plain weak!" Friend of Hojo #2 rebutted with a scoff.

"That one girl was so lucky! But she didn't go with him! It's so sad!" Mayru whined to Kiki as they followed along behind me and the guys.

"Hey, we should all do this again next Saturday and stuff, it'd be great if you could join us again Inu-yasha!" Hojo said happily. Yay.

"Okay, see you guys then!" I say as I start off into the mall.

"See you, Kagome!" Mayru calls after waving.

"See ya!" Kiki chimes in. I didn't turn back to see if the hanyou was following me, it didn't matter really, he knows how to get back to the Higurashi residence, if that's where he wants to stay that is.

I see him out of the corner of my eye as he falls into step beside me as I leave the mall. It's already pretty late; the movie was pretty long, that is expected. I pause when he stops and look back, he looking at the window of that bike store we ran into before, oh great. "Hey, Inu-yasha, you can go in there, I'll be seeing you later k," I tell him as I head off again. Let him go in, let him take another bike to test drive, talk to the blonde store girl. It doesn't matter 'cause I'm going to the Bronz brother club Silx. Don't ask, they're just affiliated as far as I can tell. It's not that much farther of a walk and arrive fairly soon.

Inu-yasha will probabyl be busy with those bikes for several hours at least. As I enter the club the booming beat of the music hits me like a tidal wave washing over me and reverberating straight through me as I head onto the dance floor. Quickly finding a small circle area where I can let go allowing my body to twist with the other's around me into another instrument tuned to the music.

As I dance I am approached by different people, it doesn't take long for someone alone on the dance floor to get a partner, not usually anyway, it's never been a problem for me at least. The leather of my black skirt stretches over my hips as I bend and sway with the others, accepted into my dancing partner's arms. I think this one may be the fifth, I don't remember, I never remember any of these people, I have no reason to. When I get a little tired I withdraw and order a drink, nothing strong and only two glasses total while I'm here, that way I won't get drunk or something. So when I get tired enough to get off the floor again chances are I'll just go home, by then it'll be even later.

The hard rock song ends and I feel okay, I start to head towards the door, it was fun, but I should probably get going, that was already ten songs or something… I think. They're always fading into each other so you can't really tell but whatever.

I'm almost to the door when a firm, but strangely gentle hand grips my shoulder turning me around and leading me back towards the dance floor. I had half a mind to yell at this jerk, but it didn't matter too much, this song wasn't as strong a hard core rock as the last one. He pulls me up in front of him like some of the other's, only I'm facing away from him.

I sigh as I inhale, he has a nice smell to him, I can't tell who it is but still. As we move a strand of silken feeling white hair falls over my shoulder. I briefly scent the same kind of shampoo I use in the strands before the guy brushes them back again. I glance back but the lights are flashing so by the time I'm turned back facing forward I didn't get a good look, just a flash of vivid gold, but then that might have been the regular lights from the club.

This person behind me, he's wearing all leather like me, for a moment I recognize it as girl's leather clothes but I don't think it's a girl, it looks good on this person though. I was getting tired by the time the second song started, it wasn't my fault when my hips swayed back a little farther than maybe would have been best. But dancing in close proximity to each other isn't all that bad, we'd been doing that since before only an inch between our bodies.

I felt him start when I accidentally let my hips drop to grind slightly against his. I can't help grinning a little, as I stroked his arms around my middle to assure him, not sure why but oh well. It's not like I'll ever be seeing this person again right?

I also have to admit this feels pretty good letting our hips rock together, it's comfortable actually. I sigh a little dropping my back against his chest, I know I'm smiling but this is fine, feels fine anyway. I don't remember much after that besides the good feelings I got while resting my body against his.

I know I went home and went to bed, but that's about as much as I remember of that guy. I know, he was really cool…

Review.


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 06

I walked down the stairs to the breakfast table, no one's there, figures, it's Sunday morning, and I got nadda to do. Yippee!

But I had the best sleep last night, I vaguely remember the club, I think the hottie I danced with brought me home last night, not that I can confirm that. I wonder if Inu-yasha knows… I could ask since he's sitting down here still munching on a piece of toast it looks like. He's still wearing my leather clothes, but it's not bothering me so much right now.

"Good morning, Inu-yasha!" I say cheerfully. Hey, I'm using his actual name now, and I'm being nice at home; I must be in a good mood. I can tell; I'm me after all.

He glances at me and looks away again quickly with his regular humph. Well humph to you to, geez, the one day I decided that I'd try to be nice to him... I'm grinning… I don't know why.

"Inu-chan!" I say happily as I sit down beside him, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a theme park, I got two free tickets online at a contest last week. You wanna go with me?"

"What?" he asks, inching away slowly. Am I that scary when I'm cheerful? Come on, it can't be freaking him out this much.

"Come with me, please! It's rare that you win these things, but I was the only one entering, so yay!" I explained, "so come with me? It's a theme park… it'll be fun…" and he doesn't look like he's gonna budge even with me begging with puppy eyes. Hmm… oh well.

With a sigh I take out a bowl and pour myself some cereal, making sure I look dejected while doing so, and he's watching, still regarding me oddly. I ponder idly if he's feeling guilty for rejecting my offer. I would hope so, then maybe the second or third time I ask he won't be so averse to the idea.

It's the same with a people in general, you have to introduce the idea, give them space to think about, and be sure to point out all the good factors. Then you go back and bug them about it every now and then, which I did again once I was halfway through my meal and he had finished his apparently.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" I ask looking over at him. He only frowns and moves away over to the couch, facing away from me. I pout a little, not that he can see me.

Then lowering my voice, as if he's not supposed to hear, but because of those ears I know he will, "I don't want to go alone…"

His left ear twitched but that's all the movement I get. That jerk. He really doesn't care does he? How typical of a hanyou! I should have figured. Giving up for the moment I take my bowl and dump the rest down the disposal, setting the bowl and spoon to the side to be washed. Glancing back at him, he hasn't moved still. But he's not watching TV or anything. It's true actually, I don't want to go alone, and I have two tickets to waste one on myself and someone else; question is who, and I really wanted it to be him. Dunno why, but I do.

I step up to the couch beside him, leaning over, wrapping my arms around his front. He starts and begins to jerk away almost immediately. "You really hate me, don't you?" I ask watching him. He's flushing, course who wouldn't be, I caught him from behind, a human, that's embarrassing. That and I touched him! Shock! I'm such a slimy horrible creature after all.

"I don't hate you." He mumbled looking away, "But why do you have to be so weird all the time?"

Great. I'm the weird one. At least I'm not moody and try to kill the people I meet for the first time. Speak for yourself hanyou! Maybe I won't take you with me!

"How am I weird?" I ask. I truly am curious really what things I've done that he deems especially weird. If it's about the leather clothes, a girl's got to always have her little black dress somewhere, doesn't she? A special occasion the mom can't know about.

He glances up at me and quickly away when he realizes I'm still looking at him. "I don't know… you just are…"

Real descriptive. I can get a great idea of myself as you see me with such a not-cryptic sentence. Yes, I believe that whole thing may have qualified as one whole true sentence. I'm still feeling a little miffed, but since the last few minutes it's mitigated itself and I have this urge to go over hug him, then maybe run away giggling like I'm six.

Grinning suddenly, "I'll take you with me anyway!" I decide aloud, going over and taking his arm to lead him out of the house and down the street to the park. He was a little shocked, but I'm glad he didn't resist, I'm sure if he really wanted to he could just pull away snarl and glare at me then take off for wherever. To some degree it gives me happiness that somewhere he didn't mind coming along with me.

I think we both were pretty amazed at how many roller coasters we could see over the arcade games, the park was full of them, and they all twined around each other. I made a decision right then and there. I had to ride every single one of those.

Except for the scary blue one that drops you on a lift and then swings you back around a roundabout before reeling you back in at the end of the ride. I don't' feel like getting sick today.

"That one." I decide, taking Inu's arm again and starting off toward the large red one that's only a little ways away.

"Hold on, where are we going in this mess?" he asks. Okay… it's a little more populated than the mall sure, but what validates calling it a mess? Oh wait… he can't smell anything. The mall's air is filtered, here there are so many different smells and there's no air conditioning filtering the area, yeah that must really be making him frustrated.

"It's okay, just stick by me and you'll be fine," I assure him, taking his arm again. Then pointing to the ride, "we're going on that."

He looks up, and a look of confused disgust crosses his face. "I don't think I wanna ride on that…" he says looking back at me, "Is that even sanitary?"

"You mean safe." I tell him, cause asking 'is that even sanitary' when talking about a roller coaster doesn't even make sense.

"Kagome! I had no idea you'd be here."

Hey, I think I know that voice… but I don't like that voice.

"Quick, let's run!" I whisper to Inu-yasha, but a hand grasps my shoulder. It's a friendly gesture by a friend, but I still think running away would have been a whole lot more amusing for me. I need to be amused today darn it all!

"Oh, hello Hojo!" I greet with a smile, "Yeah, had no idea you were here either, well see you! Me and Inu are off to the roller coaster!"

"I'll come with you then." He suggested. Yeah you do that… I grab Inu's arm again and pull him along behind me in line. I really don't wanna share a row with Hojo… the guy gets sick on coasters…

It's good that the lines weren't too long since we came fairly early in the day, in case Hojo gets sick on the ride, I pulled Inu-yasha with me into the row about three rows ahead of Hojo. Thankfully the other people in the line objected to letting him move up to sit nearer to his 'friends'. Yes I feel bad about the way I treat him sometimes but I really don't want something bad to happen, to me especially. I do not want the guy's breakfast in my hair or on my clothes.

As we pull out of the opening, Inu-yasha's hands tighten a bit on the bar in front of us. I can just about predict that his ears are folding back against his head, aw… so cute, like a nervous little puppy. In a gesture or reassurance I put my hand over his and squeeze lightly, he looks over at me, an odd look on his face. I just grin.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," I tell him softly. Meanwhile he forgot that we were climbing a 'mountain' and now when we faced the front we were facing a 40-something foot drop. Beside me the hanyou visibly paled, and I opened my mouth in a wide smile, letting loose a blood curdling scream along with a few others on the ride. I didn't put my hands up, though and grinned because of the camera that took our picture around 20 feet down the drop.

Well that was fun, sadly the most fun next to the vomit feeling in my gut was Inu's face, screaming and grabbing onto him, oh yes, that was fun. Meanwhile, lo and behold, checking on Hojo after we got off the ride…

How did I know he was going to be sick? He covered it up well enough, so I don't think Inu knows why he had to go to the restroom right after. I wanted to ditch, I thought about it, but we only went over and got one of these pink ice cream things for each of us.

Convincing Inu that we could eat pink ice cream was a feat though, I should be proud of myself. Especially considering how difficult he was being in the very beginning this morning. But I must admit I'm having fun, even with Hojo tagging along.

Passing through the rows of competition games towards the next roller coaster ride, I couldn't help but notice a lot of the plush toys they had lined up for prizes. They got a new shipment in and they've got all these assorted colors. It's actually very pretty, even though most of the games don't look like a ton of fun.

"So, Inu-yasha, want to play me for one of those!"

Pausing we both looked over at the brunette, who was gesturing to a shooting game with a mini red and orange dragon as a prize. The second level prize looked better though, a white fluffy puppy plushie. It's not that I'd want it or use it for anything but it looks better than the dragon at any rate.

"What is it?" he asked studying the game design Hojo had picked out.

It's stupid, you shoot at the targets for plush toys worth cheap compost. Is what I'd like to be saying but Hojo's already launched into an explanation of his own demented view of these things. Saying that they're the perfect test of skill between two people and yadda yadda, whatever it is he's saying.

"All right then," Inu-yasha sneers. Oh great… now we have to delay my fun time of riding rides that make Hojo puke and give me an excuse to scream for the heck of it… sad really. "I accept your challenge." The hanyou declares, and they're both eyeing each other like they know the other's gonna lose.

Yes well that's nice but this is putting a defer order on my plans! I'm not happy! Oh heck, whatever. Do all guys play up carnival games to be some sort of Kokemon battle or something of the like?

Hojo pays both their way-wow so he's that confident, huh?-and they take their positions at the red spinny chairs like they've risen to their pedestals on either side of a boxing ring. A fitting image since it's about as stupid as boxing too; no offense to people who like boxing I just find the idea of beating out your opponents brain before he beats out yours to be incredibly inane. Hmm… would Inu-yasha even like boxing? I know Hojo and his friends watch it sometimes along with whatever sports game is on TV, but I don't know if Inu-yasha has ever gone channel surfing.

It's one of those stupid shoot the cups down game, and they've got a magnetic rigger so that no one can actually shoot and hit the cups. Somehow though Hojo figured out where the rigger was and was able to get around it because he actually hit down the cups. Not all of them but enough to get one of the tiny puppy plushies, to be specific a brown beagle, which Hojo took. Cute, I guess.

"But what even happened there? I kept aiming and it kept going off course somehow!" Inu-yasha was glaring at Hojo, as if he had used some special spell.

"Oh? I thought everyone knew. They rig these games, I however am a master of finding the magnet so I can hit the target, it takes years to get as good as me." Hojo gloated, then as an afterthought added, "I guess I should have gone easy on you."

Turning to me he smiled, "Kagome, please accept this as a tribute to your beauty from me," He told me holding out the brown beagle.

"Why thank you Hojo," I said accepting politely. But I seriously have to ask, what am I going to do with the plushie? I already have a huge collection, so it's kind of weird to have another one.

The hanyou watched the exchange, his anger evident from the moment he lost the game, but he had refrained from making some infuriated sound at least. But right now looking back at him over Hojo's shoulder his eyes have changed somehow, they're darker and his jaw tightened. I was sure he was going to snarl, but he didn't… not really… it came out with words so I don't think that Hojo noticed.

"Well let's try again. Now I know something I didn't know before, let's see how we both go in for the second round." It sounded like there was something else he wanted to say but he repressed whatever those words were.

"Very well," Hojo said with a slight snort. He's trying to act like one of those TV protagonist's rivals, but he just doesn't do it well at all. "But if you would give me a moment…"

Turning from the game he focused on me a moment, hazel eyes fixed onto me with one of those same slightly creepy looks he's been giving lately at school and when we all go out to party. If he asks me out in front of Inu-yasha… I won't die, but I'll probably be in a bad mood all day. Not sure why, but I will be. I wish we had never met up with him here. I like Hojo though he's a good friend and a nice guy but sometimes…

"Kagome, I apologize to have just but given you that tribute, but if I take it in with me this second time I can win you a larger prize." He said seriously, as if asking for my blessing before going again into battle.

"Okay here you go." I grin handing back the plushie. Maybe he'll lose it this time around… then no one will have to cart home some cumbersome stuffed animal!

Inu-yasha's glaring at me now. Geez, what'd I do? I've just been standing here the whole time and he looks like I just threw a pot at him. I say 'threw a pot' because I did that to a boy in the first grade. I didn't like the guy; can you tell?

So the two of them set down with their guns at the game aiming at the cups. Hojo shoots the top two layers off this time with his three shots, close the first time then the top row then the second. Not a perfect score but enough to upgrade if Inu-yasha loses again. Inu-yasha missed the first time, and he's taking his time at this. Pride is a big thing for him, he's a guy after all and he was already beaten once. Taking his second shot he shoots far off to the one side, one shot left.

"Maybe you should just not take the third shot but say you did," Hojo suggested with a small chuckle, "It's less damaging that way. We don't have time for another fifteen rounds either."

Golden eyes glanced over at Hojo with an angry glare and then looking past him landed on me. Once again I am asking what I have to do with this petty little game of theirs. I'd ask but I don't think either of them would give me a straight answer so it's sort of like, why bother.

Looking back down at his target Inu-yasha takes his third shot. The lady at the game booth's eyes widen slightly. The cups clatter to the ground from their pedestal. Hojo's mouth has dropped open, mine at least is closed but I know my eyes are definitely showing my shock.

Inu-yasha turns and looks back at me, not even bothering to look at his opponent, golden eyes searching into mine that lock on his when he turned to me. Slowly he smirked, apparently he's happy that I'm surprised. Well okay, whatever floats I guess… but seriously… he took three shots in the first round and none came close, he shot the other two times and his last one was so far off the mark, and then the third hit contacted at the base. All three rows had cluttered to the floor now, and the girl was now picking them up to set back for the next game.

She was about to reach for a second one of the brown beagle dogs, but Inu-yasha told her to stop. Was there another idea in there I wasn't aware of? Because Hojo just handed over the beagle he won, begrudgingly of course, but he gave it to the hanyou and he handed it to the girl who exchanged it for the next level prize.

Now Hojo's kind of glaring and looking dejected at the same time it's weird. Then Inu-yasha held out the new plushie to me. It's a slightly larger silvery white dog with fake fur, so fluffy… I'm in love! "Here." It's all he has to say, his face is kind of blank, but that's okay. I take it graciously.

"Okay, thanks." I nod, I think like I should be saying something else, but I'm not sure what.

"Well it's getting kind of late in the afternoon," Hojo brings up, his cheerful grin back in place, wonder what suddenly made him so happy. Oh… great and now Inu's looking all sulky again. What's with their mood changes, huh?

"Yeah, I should probably head home," I agree, "I guess I'll see you again at school tomorrow. Take care of yourself, all right?"

"I will, take care as well, see you tomorrow," Hojo nodded before heading off towards the gate, after another moment I headed after him, Inu didn't follow at first and I stopped to call after him. He just glanced at me and started following. We walked all the way home; he lagged behind quite a bit, wonder what's eating at him.

But along with pondering why Inu got sulky, I am also still wondering what I can and am supposed to do with the plushie. It's not like I really need another one, I have too many as it is. But then after thinking about it figure that there may be a possibility that I could sell it for at least five dollars on ebay.

After walking up all those long steps we head towards the house. Hmm… I need some water. After walking around a theme park and then handling my home/shrine's colossal number of steps, yeah… water would be really good…

"You want a drink, Inu-yasha?" I asked when I start pouring myself a glass. He gives a grunt of acknowledgement. That which I will translate as a yes, and I get a second glass for him. A couple of ice cubes and ta-da! I hand him his glass and start on mine. Oh it's so nice…

I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had one of those days where you walk around all day, or maybe just went through something strenuous and came back to the house and got a glass of ice water. It slides down easier than melty ice cream, but with no sweet taste. If water were sweet it would detract from the whole thirst-quenching wonderfulness factor.

"By the way, thanks for the plush toy." It was a simple, 'hey thanks', since I forgot to do so at the time that he gave it to me, however the reaction I got was a lot more interesting. First he coughs into his drink and his face turns pinkish; probably from embarrassment.

"It didn't mean anything, so forget about it!" He sputters. Yes, he sputters, practically; you can tell he's trying to recover from the coughing thing; aw so cute! Still kind of odd behavior for him, this is Inu-yasha after all. Hm… I wonder if there's anything else I can say that is normal but will elicit an unseemly reaction from him.

"Okay, well thanks anyway." Well no reaction thus far. Oh yeah, I wonder if he knows anything about that, "Hey, Inu-yasha, did you see who brought me home last night?" I never did get a clear look at the guy, not too smart on my part since he now knows where I live and… hey Inu-yasha?

I lean over to look at him. He didn't respond and now he's kind of blanching; he starts when I lean towards him. "You okay?"

He stands up; based on his huffy attitude I'd take a guess that he does know who brought me home that night. "I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't see who brought you back; not a clue, so don't bother me with silly questions!"

Ouch. Didn't have to snap at me; I still think he does know, but I'm not about to press him for answers, there's always later if I really want to know. A loud crashing outside distracts my thoughts, we both pause as a large yowling reverberates from outside.

Without another word the two of us rush to the front of the house. The yowling resumes and a large reddish orange eye's gaze falls on us. Now, contrary to anything else you might hear, demons actually appear fairly frequently in the world and at our temple. Usually, however, my grandfather is here to banish it. My mother also isn't home right now, she took Souta to a friends birthday party, so actually neither of them are home.

The demon itself, may or may not be really weak… but it's very large and scaly and something that resembles a dragon. It has a spiky tail too. With a lot of spiky things that would probably rip me to shreds in seconds. I really hope it's size it just for show.

"Can you kill it?"

"Maybe; why are you scared, Kagome?"

"No, you think?

"Yes, I do."

"It's quite possible."

Excuse me while I run inside to find my bow and arrow, although I can hear a certain someone behind me complaining about cowards and running off to leave him to fight by himself. Meh, let him say it, I'll be back later as soon as I've found… ah there it is! What was it doing in Souta's room? I'll bug him about it when he gets back.

Ah! I just stepped outside and I was almost hit by a flying red projec…tile… hey is that blood? I look up and… oh well that's why, Inu-yasha's ripping the thing apart with his bare hands. Looks a bit futile from where I'm standing he keeps getting thrown off, but keeps coming back to rip off another chunk. Goodie. I string my bow and draw an arrow across it.

I know how to shoot, but I haven't practiced in a while, my grandfather said it was an important skill, I just hope I'm not too rusty or hit someone else by accident – that'd be the worst. Inu-yasha's putting blood everywhere, but that's alright, I guess…

Lashing Inu-yasha away again it turns it's head to me and darts forward, ooh great shot! I release the arrow and hey! Um… ew. The beast rears in the sky after the arrow slides neatly into the jellied center of its eye. Inu-yasha has jumped up again and rips out the other eye from the back of the thrashing monster. Ah! I run out of the way as the spiked tail rams down against the side of the house and crushes the brick patio I was standing on.

Hey Inu-yasha did something, it's stopped yowling; finally killed it I guess. I stop for a moment to look back as the creature falls to the ground with a crashing thud a small earthquake trembling the soil beneath my feet.

"Kagome! Move!"

Huh? Talking to me? There's a shadow over me. Eep! It's that big tail, it's still falling!

The tail is going to fall on me! I'm going to die by having a demon's tail fall on me and squish me. Not the way I planned to go. I move to run back, but that tail is pretty long… I don't know if…

Ack! Augh…

Well my head hurts, but I'm alive. Inu-yasha tackled me over to the side; wow he can jump so much farther than I can. Hey technically this means…

"You saved me…"

I did not mean to sound that surprised and pathetic. Not that this whole last segment was a bit embarrassing. He's still kind of on top of me; hm, he's warm. Now why do I have this overpowering urge to snuggle against him?

Well I'll live, it's a little embarrassing but I really am grateful. "You okay?" he moves to stand, and pulls me up with him.

"Yeah, thanks." I manage to grin at him. "Thank you for saving me."

Why do I feel like blushing? Aw crud, my face is burning now; maybe I should suggest tea… or something equally mundane…

"Uh… we'll want to wash the blood out of our clothes so it doesn't stain," yes, I think that was something suitable to say to break this suddenly awkward silence; it's practical too! I turn to go inside but then suddenly his arms are around my shoulders and I'm in his arms. No! Heat in face increasing! This can't be a good thing.

But I really want to hug him back…

"The person who brought you back from the night at the club…" he starts, his voice is really close to my ear, and I swear this position is familiar and I want to relax against him.

"…It was me."

---

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 07

"The person who brought you back from the night at the club… It was me."

Wow! Who saw that coming!! Not me!!

I don't' really know what I was thinking. I mean I'm in his arms and he's just told me he was my mystery guy from the club who brought me home.

I reach up and take his hand from around my shoulders and guide them to my waist. I lean back against him and grind my hips gently against his. He starts and nearly jerks away; he did that before too. I grin to myself, "Yeah, you are the guy I danced with at the club." I release him from behind me and turn to face him; he looks somewhat confused at my happy expression. But hey, what's not to be happy about!

Inu-yasha really is hot, and he's so cute when he's slightly blushing and looking confused. It's adorable! I never did get control of my blush, and now I really want to kiss him… but if I tease him anymore he might get weird.

"Come on let's see about removing these blood stains." I remind as I retreat back into our house. I really do like him, and I think he likes me too… but I think I overdid it. But he's running away though so that's good. Hm… maybe I should invite him to go out for real to something… movie? Meh, I'll think of something.

He's just such a cutie!

I wake up again. He's in my bed again. It's become a habit I'm afraid, and truthfully I'm getting really used to waking up and seeing his cute dozing face sitting on the other end of my bed. Not that I think he's cute all the time, tends to be when he's asleep or displaying some new emotion other than I'm annoyed, angry, P.O.ed, and whatever else comes along with angry and furious and everywhere in between.

What you think it's weird I'm letting him sleep in my room? Well, it's like a habit, I already explained this. Oh because he's on my bed? Well first he used to sleep on the floor… something tell me that wasn't comfortable and eventually he got the bright idea to sleep with my plushies – let me tell you that was an interesting morning when I thought I found a life-size Inu-yasha doll in my room. Such a morning included for that poor boy(/dog/thing…?) eggs and bacon, make-up, hair-dryers and… okay I lost you never mind.

So after that he thought the couch was a good idea, then one day I woke up with him at the foot of my bed. Now officially he still sleeps on the couch, but when he thinks I'm asleep he gets up and moves over to the bed, and that's been the arrangement for about almost a whole week. I think he broke his latest record with that, congratulations Inu-yasha! You win a kitty toy!

Yes, that's right! I'm borrowing it from Bouyo to provide the prize. Nah, I don't think Inu-yasha even realizes it, oh well. I must be the only person to notice these seemingly insignificant things and then become insanely happy about them for no reason.

Can I help it if I get warm fuzzies when I see my room mate? We're on pretty okay terms right now too, I figure, though we're still not on the basis where I feel I can safely ask for a hug. Meh.

I look up from where I am in the kitchen, Inu-yasha stumbling through my doorway. Usually my mom's up early like this to make breakfast, but she was up late last night so she's sleeping in, and I get to make breakfast. I'm not a bad cook either, if I say so myself.

"Good morning Inu-yasha, sleep well?" I ask with a smile. Aw I envy him… he doesn't get bedhead… ever! I do, it sux, I spend a half hour with the brush before I do anything else. Some days are better than other's though. Today only took fifteen minutes. That's a record for me, maybe I should get one of Bouyo's kitty toys…

"Yeah okay… what smells?" he asks hopping up onto the counter area to glare down at the pancakes on the grittle. I really hope when he says smells, he means 'smells good', I'm pretty sure that's it though. I'm getting fairly decent at translating what he says to more polite phrases. Yay for me!

"I'm making pancakes. You'll like 'em, you put syrup on them and they're really sweet." I inform him… uh Inu-yasha what are you-!! Um…?

"Bleh!! That's nasty!! What do you mean it tastes sweet!!?"

"Well you don't typically eat the batter either… and you have to add syrup…" I explain, attempting to refrain from snickering at him as he dashes over to the sink and tries to wash the batter out of his mouth. Heh, even if he took a gallon of syrup though it wouldn't make the batter taste any better though, probably. Maybe I should have warned him… but I didn't think he'd do THAT!!

I thought everyone knew, 'don't stick foreign objects or body parts in your mouth', that's like the sixteenth rule in the baby book. You never read the baby book? Shame on you!

I'm happy though. It's kind of weird, but I always feel good around him. Weird because we're friends and I've had friends… I have lots of friends. Boys and girls so I didn't think it was that big of deal, maybe 'cause he's more like family than friends since we live together and share a room.

Hah!! Funny that comes to mind now! Oh crud, Inu-yasha thinks I'm snickering at him, I try to tell him I'm not but he's miffed about that. Yes well it's your own fault for eating the batter, this isn't like when we made cookies, dearie.

So what I was laughing about - you probably wanna hear now, huh? – well I'll tell you anyway, when I explained that whole idea to my friends they started getting all excited like 'oh! Kagome's in love! She has a crush!' there might have been a 'finally!' in there somewhere, but I forget. But of course I know that they're just reacting like girls do. It's not possible for me to be in love with him…

He'll probably only be around here about another two weeks or so. Since he needs to get back to where he came from, and those wounds from before are completely healed now, he's just trying to figure things about this world out… then he'll leave and everything will go back to the way it was.

Why does that thought make me sad?

Hm. Happy hyper feeling gone. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I jump a little when he speaks right behind me, and glance back at him, "Uh, nothing why?" Can he tell!?!!!!

"Something must be wrong because…" he pauses crinkling his nose slightly – what's that for? I don't smell – "You're burning the potcakes."

Potcakes? OH CRUD THE PANCAKES!!!

Ack! Hurry, get off the gridle!! Ack!! Oh darn… well they don't look too bad, a little browner than I'd have liked but they're still edible…

"You cooked all the taste out of them," Inu-yasha states breaking off a piece of one that just got off the gridle and takes a bite, mulling it over with a distasteful look, "they're like crackers now."

"Sorry about that, I was thinking." Okay, I can still smile anyway. Geez, I can't even look him in the eyes right now and nothing happened!! I need to take an hour and get over this. "It's my fault they burned, I'll run out and get the ingredients to make some more; I won't burn them this time around." I say by way of explaining my quick retreat from the kitchen and heading out the door. I grabbed my purse on the way out, I may as well go get some more ingredients for batter.

I head down the shrine steps and towards the store, it's not that far of a walk, a couple blocks maybe, and I'm not getting much so I'll be fine carrying it back. It doesn't take long and it gives me a while to clear my head. It's getting colder outside too, so I hurry a little more as I head back. But I stop when I reach the top of the shrine steps, and set the bags on the grounds.

Come to think of it I ran out pretty suddenly after that, I don't think that'd hurt his feelings or anything though, right? I still don't particularly feel like going inside though. Uh, am I sure I got all the ingredients to make the batter again? Yeah, I have eggs, and milk, flour, vegetable oil…

"Excuse me?"

I look up at the soft voice, mature and harmonic. I freeze when my eyes lock on the person in front of me, every drop of blood in my body seems to reverse it's flow and I swear I'm looking into a mirror…

Dark black hair falls evenly down her back, chocolate brown eyes, the very same ones that stare out of my mirror at me in the morning, stare back at me from a face identical to my own. I know it's rude to stare, but for some reason it doesn't register to me that this is a person and not my reflection or some evil doppleganger; is it wrong that I feel a surge of hate? I don't know why really… it doesn't make sense, except I feel I've somehow lost myself, and here I find a stranger with my face.

How can this be… who is this person…?

"Kikyou! She looks just like you."

Another female's voice, distracts me from my evil clone and I look over at the girl, she has a gentle face and it about my age. She has her hair pulled up in a pony tail and next to her is a boy, a little taller than her with short black hair pulled back to form a small tuft of hair at his nape. There's also a small brunette boy, he looks like… a plushie actually. I point at it, and it moves. Holy crud!!! WHAT IS IT? WHERE DID YOU BUY IT!!! I want one!!

"This is the Higurashi shrine, isn't it?" it's my clone who's speaking now. Go away evil clone!

"Yes it is." I answer, somehow my voice devoid of feeling as I greet these people. They don't seem bad… but something about them bothers me.

"We have reason to believe a friend of ours is here. Inu-yasha? Do you know him?" the dark-haired boy speaks this time. He smiles then, and I realize my face or eyes must have shown recognition, I betrayed that I know him. What do they want with Inu-yasha? They say they''e his friends... but I...

"May we see him, please?"

"It's very important." Oh look the plushie talks too!

"Of course, as his friend's of course you can see him." I pick up the grocery bag and turn towards the house, "Please come on in."

Darn it! Why am I being so nice!! But it can't be that bad, says the logical side of me, they're just his friends; and if they take him away sooner, well Inu-yasha was going to leave eventually anyway so it's not like it matters so much. I don't know who these people are, but they seem really nice, they can't be bad; and they say they're Inu-yasha's friends, right.

Oh good he's not in the kitchen anymore, that'll postpone their meeting for a short while I suppose. I put the groceries in the fridge, I'll finish pancakes later I guess. "Please sit, make yourselves at home. We have yet to introduce ourselves."

"Thank you for your hospitality, I am Kikyou," my clone returns my smile. God it's creepy how alike we look.

"I'm Sango, it's nice to meet you." The girl with the pony-tail smiles. She seems really friendly in any case. The boy introduces himself as Miroku, and the plushies name is Shippo. I think the plushie may actually just be a baby fox demon… pretty strange I guess.

Kikyou… she seems more like some kind of refines lady, possibly wealthy, or at least very well raised, her manners are impeccable! When I served tea, she knew the way to hold the cup and to drink it while obeying all proper drinking rules of etiquette – usually something I ignore in favor of quaffing my drink easily and comfortably.

Sango is friendly, I thought she would be. She starts the conversation really telling how they all met Inu-yasha. Apparently Kikyou was the owner of a sacred shrine watching over some special jewel called the Shikon, and Inu-yasha and her were good friends. Sango actually hunts demons for a living, oh so that's why I get the rustic feel from her! And I was close about Kikyou, owner of a prestigious shrine and guardian of a sacred treasure, makes sense. Miroku's actually a monk, I didn't see that one coming; I mean every now and then he seems like he's going to grope Sango, but I don't want to interfere if they're dating or something. But she slaps him away often enough… but… still confusing. I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later though. Shippo is in fact a fox kit – I knew it! I'm a genius! – that Kikyou saved from some older more powerful demons that killed off his family.

Wow does their story sound like some kind of weird manga or what! Also it seems like Kikyou and Inu-yasha have some sort of history between them. But I'm not feeling any hurt over that, I almost expected it, descibe the group two guys two girls and a kid. The guy here is with one of the girls, and the other one is probably with the only one absent, that would make Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree, and Kikyou and Inu-yasha… well anyway. I won't go there, it's not like I'm some jealous girlfriend or something. The hanyou and I never even dated! Hah!

But that still leaves out one very important thing out of the story, so I don't understand it. If that's how things were then… how did Inu-yasha get here?

The door to the other room opens. Oh so that's where Inu-yasha went. I'm about to greet him but… why does he look so angry? I follow his gaze… Kikyou?

"Inu-yasha…" she greets, her voice betraying no emotion beyond a simple greeting.

"Kikyou…"

A shiver involuntarily creeps up my back, it's been so long since I've heard him snarl like that, such venom in the name too… so much hate.

"Die!"

He's across the room in seconds, his claws drawn ready to slash through Kikyou's neck. Sango and Miroku moved first, I followed to grab him so he doesn't follow through will his threat. Sango and Miroku each taking an arm and pulling him down to the ground and holding him there.

He cries out angrily, and the snarling spitting sounds sound more animal than human. "Let go of me!!" He orders, his voice altered to that of some deranged demon. "She's the one who killed me! There's no mistake this time!"

"Come back to finish the job?!" He snarls accusingly at her. Kikyou winced at the accusation, and her eyes turn sad.

"Inu-yasha, please, let us explain! We know how it must have looked to you, but we need to explain what actually happened!" Sango implores, "Please!"

"Then explain!!"

He's still so angry, and I'm still helping to hold him down. But I'm shaking inside; it's not because I'm afraid of what he could do who he'd kill, or what damage he would do like this. I've been shivering and quaking inside ever since these people showed up… it's because I think I'm going to lose him.

…

Naraku has stolen Kikyou's face many times. Has used both the face of Kikyou and Inu-yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku… none was safe from the vile shifting demon. He could be anyone at anytime… but at the time of Inu-yasha's near downfall. Their demonic nemesis had once more taken the beautiful face of the beloved priestess.

The group had been off-guard, Inu-yasha most of all. Ever since the jewel had finally been completed they had believed that everything would soon be over; Kikyou had already promised he could use the jewel's power to grant his one wish, to change into either a full demon or full human.

To ensure that the original would not interfere in his plans, Naraku bound Kikyou within her own shrine by a miasma permeating from four sources around the prison he created for her. Shippo was the first to find her and call both Sango and Miroku. By the time Kikyou had been freed she was too late to warn them that someone needed to go to Inu-yasha, who Kikyou had known was in danger.

Naraku found Inu-yasha and met him peaceably, under the guise of friendship using the kind girl's face; and then in a moment when all the hanyou's defenses faded he struck. The blow would have been fatal except for the interference of a certain bone boomerang.

Redoubling his efforts, Naraku prepared to slay Inu-yasha while he was still in some shock and his companions were still a ways out of reach. Kikyou managed an 'Eaters' spell, usually reserved for the dead to send tainted bodies or demons to another dimension to seal them away from existence. She chose the world itself with care so that she could extract Inu-yasha once more.

In the instant when Inu-yasha was wounded, about to be killed by the demon Naraku, bearing Kikyou's guise, the priestess saved the hanyou by sending him into the dimensions… or rather in this particular case, forward in time.

"So then Kikyou sent us all through as well, to come get you… it took a while. I'm sorry Inu-yasha." Sango finished. Inu-yasha's body was still tense, but still. Part of his face seemed to say 'I should have known, cheh' Oh stop beating yourself up Inu-yasha! The important thing is you know now, you didn't kill anyway, and you can now move forward. Peachy? I thought so.

Anyway wow… long story – or not. Sango seems to think it's okay to release him, so Miroku and I also relinquish our hold. He stares a moment at Kikyou before turning and starting off out to the patio. Hm. He's gone to sulk, great; now whatever happened to moving forward?

"So tea, anyone?" I ask with a smile, attempting to brighten the gloom that seems to have descended on the room.

"Yes, tea would be nice." Kikyou speaks, smiling slightly; and we all sit for another cup. She still looks strangely sad, Miroku and Sango look kind of releived and Shippo… is totally over it and asking if I have cookies too. Cookies? Who ever told you I had cookies! Oh okay, here you go.

"So… I still don't quite understand it… those big metal things are not actually beasts, and don't eat people but are like a clay pot… a tool?" Sango asks, sheepishly, breaking the silence – asking a native of the future are we?

"Metal beasts…?" I repeat in question. What is she talking about?! "Cars…?" Sango just keeps looking at me. "Yeah… pretty much. We call them machines, I think cars are a little more reliable than toasters but then again…"

"Toaster? Sounds funky." Shippo comments through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. Hm… would it be wrong to eat a cookie? Of course not! They're my cookies! These are my guests!

"It is, really annoying. The bread's either warm, or burnt, no in between." I grumble slightly.

"I told you it was a tool of some kind. Why else would a human willingly climb into it's mouth?" Miroku is talking with Sango.

"Well I didn't know! I thought the person was under a spell, and being attacked!" the girl defended briskly, crossing her arms and sinking back into the couch. Kikyou snickers.

"You didn't… attack the 'monster' by any chance did you?" I ask glancing at her boomerang. Wonder what kind of damage that thing could do to a car. If it's as heavy as I think it is… hm…

Sango frowns, "Well I thought it was going to eat the person… or something like that." She grumbled. Oh I would have loved to see that! Sango beating up a car with her boomerang, and the poor driver flailing nearby – oh no m insurance! Keh! That'd be a riot.

"What is a toaster? I'm assuming it does something with bread, you mentioned it before." Kikyou asks politely, glancing over at me. She's actually been avoiding looking at me as much as I avoid looking at her. Maybe I'm not the only one who thinks it's freaky we look like twins.

"Well it's a machine, a metal monster, and you stick your bread in the slots and it's supposed to hear it enough to make it crunchy and able to put butter on it. But usually it seems they either warm it just a bit or else burn it black to a crisp where it's inedible." I explain. I wonder if they can even understand that… they must though, because they seems to understand most parts. But then my explanation is probably something Bouyo could understant. Where in Bouyo anyway? Probably sleeping…

We also discuss what the big black box is a little ways away from us – the tv – and when I turn it on to demonstrate, Shippo is hooked. Aw, for a fox kit, he's sure a lot like a regular human brat isn't he? Brat, what am I saying I love the little guy. I like these people. They're nice. And Inu-yasha is still outside sulking… wonder if I should go talk to him.

"Excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom." Kikyou, polite as ever, excuses herself from the room. I resume conversation with Sango over the strange television show featuring people in colored tights is and what it's about before I realize… I never told Kikyou where the bathroom is, did I? Oh well, she seems smart, either she'll find it or she'll come back and ask. Yeah Inu-yasha's been gone too long, I should go see if he'll come back inside now.

I excuse myself after Sango and Miroku are suitably into watching tv with Shippo, and fighting over the magic stick – the remote – and I scurry outside to see about my sulky hanyou. He's not outside immediately within view, so I assume he's found his way onto the roof. I see the ladder and climb up a ways; I'll find a way to coax him inside. I stop short as I hear voices on the roof already. One of the voices is Inu-yasha's and the others is… Kikyou's.

I feel like I should leave. It might be a personal conversation, since they haven't seen each other in a while, and up until a few minutes ago Inu-yasha thought she tried to kill him and… why am I trying to eavesdrop? I wonder if this is one of those 'can't be helped' times…

"I'm sorry for whatever's happened to you in this time Inu-yasha… I never meant to hurt you. If I had been more careful none of this would have happened." Her voice sounds so sad, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, so stop apologizing already." He's so gruff. As usual, wouldn't kill him to be a little more considerate, she seems really sincere about this.

"But you are angry. Or you wouldn't be trying to hide away from us." Kikyou states, Inu-yasha tenses slightly and she knows she's right, "Do you still want to come back with us?" He doesn't answer. Why is my heart pounding so loudly. If it doesn't get quieter, they might hear me just because of my stupid organ!

"I really want you to come back. I've missed you…" Kikyou's voice is so… why is it so quiet. God the atmosphere's tense! "I… I love you, Inu-yasha. I never want to see you hurt; please don't be angry."

So silent… Hey wait I just heard a confession of love! Holy crud!! That's brilliant! Time to go put that up on my webcomic! It's quite brilliant! And I'm treating this too flippantly. It's really quiet, I start climbing back down the ladder. I probably wasn't supposed to hear any of that. Kikyou's voice… she was being truthful, she meant everything she said to him.

If that was in a soap opera I would've been crying. But I don't feel sad… my feet carry me back towards the door of my house. I don't feel sad really… not the kind of crying sad… I just suddenly feel so empty, drained…

Why do I suddenly feel so hollow…?

---

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 08

I don't know how this happened. I honestly don't know. Not that I mind really… it's just…

I have no idea. It bothers me, it shouldn't and I realize that, and I don't know why it bothers me but it does. In fact it bothers me a great deal, but since I don't know why I can't voice this and hence come up with anything to go after them…

… instead of staying here.

"Kagome, thanks so much for helping us come look for a job. It's not like you have to or anything, but it's really kind of you." Sango mentions as we, and by we I mean Sango, Miroku, Shippo and myself, trot down the street to reply to a few clippings we found requesting new employees in the area.

Since we're not sure how long everyone's going to be staying since Inu-yasha didn't want to leave right away – why do I feel relieved and happy about that I wonder? – so I'm helping these three come look for jobs. Though I've already explained to them Shippo may not be able to get a job because of something called child labor laws… even if technically he's not that much of a child – supposedly. Who does he think he's fooling, really?

Where is Kikyou and Inu-yasha while we four are out doing this? Hmph! They left earlier, together, to catch up on old times or something. That is what Sango and Miroku think anyway. Who's bitter? Jealous? Of what! Okay maybe a tiny bit, I've had a monopoly on him for a while now so maybe I'm a little miffed about sharing. But I'll get used to it, he's a human, er, living being, and has the right to make his own choices, so he can go ahead.

But it still bothers me…

"Oh not at all. I just hope we can find something for the both of you." I respond. She really shouldn't be thanking me for going with them really. I feel like it'd be unfair if I didn't… they don't know if they're getting a good job or getting gypped or what, so it's sort of something I have to do if they're going to be okay. But then why do I really care? I wonder; I guess it's just 'cause they're really nice people. I don't want to see them hurt.

It's funny but after conversing with them for a few hours it's kinda like we're all best friends, really friendly… although Kikyou and Inu-yasha are missing. Kikyou seemed nice too… if you like that kind of quiet demure pretty flower thing.

We're out to get them an apartment to stay in for the meantime, since my mom refuses to let them stay at our house beyond one night. It must be because there's four of them; not just one or two. I do kind of agree, it's not like we run a boarding house or something; but these guy's won't be staying here long. I think Inu-yasha may go back with them when they do leave…

Anyway! I help them get their apartment; and Sango's now working at the coffee shop with Miroku; Shippo's still a kid and child-labor laws protect him; so who knows what he'll do when Miroku and Sango have to work. I think he knows enough to stay away from stranger and not to follow them down dark alleyways though; that kid's sharp as a tack. No really.

Then somehow we all wound up back at my place anyway. "I'm telling you that lady is messed up." Shippo grumbles in response to our hot debate over the Alfred Hitchcock movie: Marnie.

"No she's not; she's a compulsive thief and a pathological liar; it's not her fault. You'll see, it explains it." I patiently try to explain to the child.

"I really envy that Mark Rutfield guy… hey does his name mean anything about him; you know 'rut'?" Miroku hasn't been able to come up with a decent topic since talking about how Marnie was kind of sexy if you're into frigid blondes.

"Miroku just shut up; so I can watch the movie." Sango's still irritated about earlier. And she also seems to be the only one of the three actually interested in the movie. Me? I've seen this thing a dozen times.

Oh that's the door!

"Welcome back!" I say turning to see them walk in. It's Inu-yasha and Kikyou, he looks all usual and scowling; she's a polite smile as she sits nearby on the floor with Sango and everyone. We all just followed the popcorn bowl; who needs the couch. Scratch that Inu does, he's sitting on it now.

"Kikyou, we found a good place to stay while we're here." Sango says turning to face inward in the semi-circle-y thing we've formed here on the carpet. "You'll be staying with us, I pressume."

"Of course," Kikyou nods amiably, "Inu-yasha seems fine to stay here, if it's not any trouble for you."

"Nope, no trouble at all." I answer.

"Well since that's decided, maybe you all should head out there; get accustomed to it and whatever." Inu-yasha says idly. He's being kinda cold to his friends; but then I guess that's how he treats everyone.

"We will." Kikyou responds, though hurt seems evident in her eyes. I wonder what they talked about when they were out… together… talking… getting touchy-feely possibly. Not that I care or wonder about it; that's a silly notion.

"Before that, if it's alright, I'd like to speak with you alone." Kikyou says. She's looking at me… oh she's talking to me!

"Sure." I reply oh-so-intelligently.

So Sango and everyone gets up, and Miroku has to turn off the TV; Kikyou and I actually are leaving the room too. I'm just following her though. We're now in one of the spare rooms.

"In the feudal era, I assume you already know that Inu-yasha and I were somewhat close at that time," Kikyou starts. For some reason I feel uneasy. "I was the keeper of the Shikon jewel. One day, due to a demon's attack, the jewel was shattered. It was first because of this that we grew closer. We traveled all over seeking the pieces of the jewel. By now almost all of them have been found. Because of our travels we met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. They are all dear to me, but Inu-yasha is my most…"

I don't want to hear this… Why me…?

"Kagome, is there anything between you and Inu-yasha?"

"Nothing." I answer truthfully, managing to pull the answer off casually. It is the truth… at least, he doesn't feel anything for me.

"Do you care about him?" She asks, but her eyes so like my own are entirely unreadable. Could I really look so serene and beautiful in serious repose like that if I tried? I'm nothing like her…

"That's a silly question," I answer with a light laugh to try and lighten the sudden gravity of the room, "it's not as if I like him, but he's a cool friend; if that's what you're talking about."

Brown eyes seem overcome with that immense sadness again, but then in an instant it's gone and she's looking away at the wall. She seems sad, remorseful even, I don't understand but it's like she's carrying some great weight.

"Kikyou?" It's Sango, she's on the other side of the door. "Are we ready to go?"

Kikyou opens the sliding door, and greets her warmly, "Yes we can go now." She turns back to me. "Thank you for your hospitality, and for looking out for Inu-yasha. I am indebted to you."

The door shuts and I listen as the four of them leave the house. For some reason I feel like I've lied to her; what I said isn't really the truth, is it? I know that much, but I am a good person. Kikyou and Inu-yasha… they love each other don't they. Why should I stand in the way?

I don't even know what I feel for the hanyou… I question it so often and then I turn around several times, so many that I've not sure if I like him or not really.

My head gets so muddled around him. I know I want him to be happy though; and if he's happy with Kikyou… then I'll do whatever it takes to see them together and him happy.

A shiver rushes up my spine. My muscles tense. There's a cold sweat on my neck. I turn instinctively. There's nothing there. It's just an empty room.

But I felt a presence. It was powerful and daunting. Another portal opened somewhere. There's three of them. Demonic auras that permeate strength and wild ferocity.

Then it's gone.

I'm alone and cold, and I don't know what happened. It feels too surreal. I'm still shaking, just from the memory. What was that?

"Kagome! Honey! Would you do me a favor? We're out of bandaids!"

That was my mom by the way; and when I found her she told me to run to the store to pick up some medicine stuff. Inu-yasha moved off somewhere, I'll have to find him when I get back… just to confirm he's still there. I'm not sure about those aura's I felt, maybe he'd know something.

More of his friends maybe?

This cashier is taking forever. There's only three items! Okay now he's done. Pay for it. … Say 'thanks' all polite like. Now I can go.

I step outside onto the street to head back home to the shrine and house; it's already almost dusk by this time. Kikyou and Sango and those guys are probably at their apartment by now. I wonder if they'll leave with Inu-yasha sometime tomorrow, or the day after.

If so, makes me wonder why they bothered to get jobs and apartment… or maybe they're staying longer to see about those shikon shards or whatever. I don't know anything.

Hey. I can feel those demon auras again. There's one spiking really close. It's actually headed this way. Shoot, I'm shaking again; it's heading straight for me, whatever it is. I look over at the street where the presence is growing. It looks like a mini-cyclone; it's heading straight for me. I break out in a run; but I started too late, and my legs are paralyzed from anxiety of the demon's proximity.

Then it's on top of me, and I'm on the ground. Concrete hurts the back if you fall on it. But it's an actual demon, not a cyclone. It's this weird pointy-ear guy in a bunch of furry stuff and… a loincloth!

OMG I'm getting sexually assaulted by a mental demon guy!!

"Kikyou!"

Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that I'm not Kikyou, and he's pinned me to the ground, this might have been a wonderful reunion of two lovers… well this one's just plain odd but…

Hey, I thought Kikyou was with Inu-yasha!

"Get off me! You freak of nature!" I scream at his face effectively starting him enough that I can get one arm free and proceed to attempt to elbow him the rest of the way off of me.

"Kikyou? What's wrong… you're so unusually violent… and loud…" he looks really shocked, poor guy. Though it's kind of offensive being called violent and loud, I'll just attempt to ignore that. "That's so awesome! Now you're even better to be my wife!"

Dear god she's engaged to this guy?! I don't believe that.

"Hey! Get it through your head wierdo! I'M NOT KIKYOU!!" I tell him pointedly. I now have to explain to this guy I'm not Kikyou, kind of reminds me of when I had to first explain that fact to Inu, even though at that time I didn't know who Kikyou was.

"Of course you're Kikyou!" he just grins stupidly, and lunges at me again. Great, how'd I wind up in his arms. Being carried, is not fun; it's scary… especially when it's this guy. "Okay let's go back to the den, this time we will be married and you will be the mother of my pups!"

Dear gods, wherever you may be, take pity on this poor soul; I don't want this to happen and I don't want to start thrashing right away since he's running with me and if he drops me my face could be torn off by the pavement.

Then something comes out of nowhere and hits this weirdo upside the head. He skids to a stop to face the person who hit him.

Hey it's INU!!

Save me, please! He won't let go, and he says I'm Kikyou-! Oh hey Kikyou! Can you help Inu explain that I'm not you.

"That's Kikyou. See? Not me!" I say as I jump out of his arms, first chance I get, that was scary although surprisingly comfortable. Being carried is fun, just preferably not by kidnapping psychos.

"Kouga! You're an idiot, mistook that girl for Kikyou!" the hanyou taunts. I love how 'kagome' has become 'that girl'. He finally learned my name and now no one's using it anymore. I feel vaguely as if I don't exist.

Then Inu-yasha lunged at Kouga. Then there's the sound of that sword of his, that he pulled out of nowhere, hitting the pavement as that wolf-demon dodges. Kikyou rushes towards me, and pulls me away from the circumference of their battle.

"Are you alright?" she asks, serious calm, but sincere. Geez she's so nice, and somehow I feel really inferior and guilty-like. I shouldn't though, I have no reason to feel guilty; and we're not the same person so I shouldn't feel inferior at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assure her, "just annoyed." I glare off at the battle, that Kouga guy is actually winding down too, and Inu-yasha's letting him, it's more like they're both in a tiff really than an actual battle.

Suddenly he's laughing. Yeah, Kouga is laughing. He's a real loud one too. … Yeah he's still laughing. "This is the best situation ever!"

What?

"Okay Inu-yasha, lets make a deal then!"

A deal? I don't get it! Inu looks skeptical too. What's up with wolf-boy?

"I'll take Kikyou, and you can have the cheap copy!"

Huh? I look at Kikyou in confusion for a moment, then back at the boy's, they're looking at us too. Kouga looks smug, Inu looks a little annoyed/uneasy. … oh. OH!

"Hey who're you calling a 'cheap copy'?!" I ask that Kouga, not feeling intimidated by this setting, at all, to show how much I resent that statement. I am not a cheap copy! I'm NOT Kikyou, thus I am nothing like a copy, we're not even alike, me and her!

I feel like running over there and whacking that guy a good one on the head! Oh, no, Inu beat me to it. He's pounding him now; probably resented his girlfriend being compared to a gorilla like me.

"Kagome, is not a cheap copy of Kikyou!" he snarls at Kouga as he shoves his face towards the ground with a hammer-kick. "They're not the same person, so stop being an idiot!"

… Wow. Inu can say some really… nice things sometimes. "Yeah we're two completely separate people!" I agree.

"Just because of some similarities, you should not automatically assume one can replace the other or vice-versa." Kikyou concurs, with her pretty words. "How callous."

Yeah! Although I know Kikyou is prettier, more graceful, and a lot stronger and kinder than I am. Dang… I do kind of feel like a cheap copy… a really cheap copy.

But it's not so much a copy really so much as she's just better than me. Tch! Whatever, I have some good points too! …it'll take me a while to think of some, but I know they're there! I wouldn't have any friends if I didn't have some good points… right?

"But… hey… I thought it was a really good idea…" Kouga weakly defends himself against the verbal onslaught. Poor guy, I almost feel sorry for him; he's looks huggable, and I know he's warm.

Kikyou touches my arm, and silently guides me away from the fight that Inu-yasha resumes with the order to return to the feudal era, which Kouga loudly rejects. Kikyou is leading me back towards the house, but my feet slow as I realize this. I don't want to go home yet… actually I dropped the stuff I bought anyway. Kikyou looks back at me slightly worried, probably wondering why I stopped.

"You're not hurt-?" she starts but I cut her off.

"Thanks Kikyou," I silence her with a grin, as friendly as I can make it since I feel like trash on the inside. I feel like garbage. "I'm fine though. I'll make it home before nine, I just need some air I think. Thanks for your help back there, I really appreciate it, you're so nice. I'll see you."

I wave and head off. I think she wanted to say something to me before I ran off. But she also seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I wanted to be alone right then, because she didn't follow me. I didn't expect her to, she's polite, and friendly like that; she'll give me my space.

I envy her kindness… she's so freaking perfect it hurts to be near her… how does Sango stand it? She seems like me, normal; friendly outgoing… but then maybe she doesn't have these insecurities that I have. Hah! Insecure… when was that me. It's only been this recently hasn't it. Why?

I shouldn't be uneasy with myself, I've always been completely at home with who I am. Is it because she looks like me? Without even realizing it I picked up my pace, I'm jogging now; then I'm running. My thoughts seem to leave my head as nothing but the blood rushing fills that empty hollow space of my mind.

My legs eventually start to burn and I slow again, and eventually stop. I'm tired, and oddly I don't feel better like I usually do after doing something like running; or jumping. I let myself fall to the ground; grass is soft.

But in the silence my thoughts turn back to the previous ones. Why am I like this now… I used to be so strong, or maybe I only thought I was.

This stinks… I am NOT a cheap copy of Kikyou.

We're different people, she said so herself; to compare us as interchangable people is something unfeeling; since we're both individuals in ourselves. I have nothing to doubt or feel bad about; certainly not Inu-yasha. If he were here he'd laugh at me, or more likely start panicking. I'm depressed, me, what's the world coming to?

I smile slightly. Inu-yasha defended me back there, even if I was mostly thinking about how everyone was comparing me to Kikyou… even myself. Does Inu-yasha compare us…?

I don't want him to. If he did, he might find out that I'm really not that great of a person…

But there I go again! Augh, this cycle just never ends, does it?

Cold.

Heartbeat. It's close. I sit up suddenly, as a cold sweat breaks on my neck. It's one of the demonic auras. It's really close, it's not Kouga though. It's more sinister. Dark, and powerful. Where?

I turn and my eyes glimpse the purplish miasma surrounding the wandering spirit. A spirit. I relax slightly, although the pure evil of the ghost itself keeps my nerves on edge. It's a spirit, an incredibly dark spirit, but a ghost nonetheless. Thus it has no power over me. I have nothing to fear from it.

//Do not be afraid.//

It speaks. Great, a talking ghost; leave me alone.

//I come asking a favor. I wish to share your body.//

//Please. I will die if I don't find a body sometime soon.//

Do I care? It's a spirit, a ghost, whatever unfinished business it has it can deal with as having just not done. Sorry, but I don't plan to play medium today.

When I was younger and found those white little crying ghosts around the graves who wanted something as simple as to see their parents or to buy a luck charm and bury it with their dead pet dog so they could meet again in heaven, it was fine.

But I don't know about this spirit; plus it's got that evil demonic aura. I don't want to deal with a dead demon spirit. Pass on already.

//You can share my powers. I'll give you anything you want in return…//

…

… "Yeah?" I ask. Can't believe I'm considering this. "Do what you want spirit."

I relax my body and mind as the spirit washes over me, the miasma dissipates in the wake of my flesh. He was probably only using the miasma to keep him from passing on until he could find a host anyway. It feels like ice cold water pouring over me, and my skin is drinking it in.

I let it.

It's so cold… and then nothing.

---

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 09

It's inside me; that spirit churns. A cold center beating slowly next to my heart.

I open my eyes, it's late, probably already 9 pm; I didn't think I'd pass out… I must be really tired, or stressed – or both. Who knows? I don't feel particularly well in any case.

I stand, and my body at least feels rested, even it does feel slow and sluggish to move. I hurry back to the house at a light jog; don't feel like running. I don't want my mom to worry; I'll just explain I was on a walk, she'll forgive me. My mom's nice like that.

I approach the top of the shrine stairs and start toward the house when Kikyou rushes outside. She stops in some surprise to see me, and then she looks relieved. "Your mother called, she said you were late." Inu-yasha comes out of the house behind her; he also looks relieved for a moment too; then settles on a scowl.

He probably would have started yelling too from the looks of it, if Kikyou hadn't interjected. "We were on our way to find you."

"Well I'm here." I shrug, not sure what else to say; she already knows I only went off to clear my head. She nods, and smiles at me, apparently satisfied with that. She's a nice person… it could be easy to like her. I do like her…

"So what happened with Kouga?" I remember, directing my question to Inu-yasha. He still looks mad though, so maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"I told him off; he won't bother you again. Don't worry." He shrugs it off, turning his face away; a scowl set firmly on his face. He's telling me he's mad at me, can't imagine why. I wonder if he was worried about me? He's cute like that. I feel like hugging him. But that wouldn't be really very appropriate would it…

"Thanks, Inu-yasha." I smile at him; I hope he doesn't sulk for too long. Maybe I can make it up to him this evening. Before he goes back… I don't want him to leave when he feels badly towards me. If he has to leave, I want it to be on okay terms.

I walk past him and Kikyou, "Good night. Thanks again, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, Kikyou." I say before I shut the door to the house; and retreat within.

"Of course." She agrees, as I go inside. But I don't walk away from the door. I'm waiting. She'll leave soon. Then I should talk to Inu-yasha… I wonder if he'll still sleep in my room.

"You are coming back with us tomorrow," Kikyou more asks than states it seems. I hear Inu-yasha's characteristic 'hn', odd of him to not be so responsive. I hope he's not projecting his anger on Kikyou now, because of me.

"Would you just talk to me about it?" She pleads sadly. I feel bad for listening in; it sounds private, but I'm waiting… I don't mean to overhear. "You'll have reached a decision by tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Kikyou." He says gruffly; and it sounds like he hopped away, he's on the roof now. Kikyou's still there; and I can imagine her sad face. I wonder if they had a fight of some kind while I was gone.

Kikyou wants Inu-yasha to come back with them. I know that; and it's fine. I don't care about Inu-yasha. He's a my friend, I can't help feeling something but… they are together and that's fine. That's what's right.

"Kagome?"

Ack! She knew I was still here?

"Kagome, can I please talk to you."

I frown slightly but walk outside to her. Inu-yasha is further away now; he's probably gone in the back door or something by now. I was right, Kikyou's face does look sad; her eyes are uncertain and they watch me with some regret.

I am a nice person. Inu-yasha is a friend to me, nothing more.

"Are you sure, there's nothing between you and Inu-yasha?" she asks. "It seems like he's developed some sort of tie here, so I'm curious; have you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing. I have no tie with Inu-yasha besides that of friendship; he has lived here after all." I explain reasonably. "You're a good person Kikyou, and you and Inu-yasha were in love before, right?"

She looks a bit surprised at that, but doesn't deny it. "You don't have to worry. You two love each other. I have nothing to do with it."

Her eyes look back at me, she still seems unsure; not upset, just very sad. I wish she could be happier; she looks so much prettier when she's smiling; like earlier for a bit. She's too distant, and she's too polite; it's like she's trying not to do something she'd regret. Trying not to offend, and just repressing herself.

It's not my business though.

It kind of hurts having told her that. It just seems to affirm the reality further. It's the same reality I've been trying to make myself face. That spirit twists close next to my heart; reacting so something inside me that's moving. Naraku voices his discomfort in this way.

Naraku? That's the name of the spirit isn't it? I must have found out his name without meaning to; or maybe he told me briefly before. I didn't even realize it, but that's his name.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kikyou says before she heads off, like some kind of sad wandering spirit who drifts away. I go back inside, and to sleep. Inu-yasha didn't come into my room; he stayed in one of the spare rooms all night. He must be really mad at me…

He didn't even come out during breakfast or when I left for school. I wonder if he remembers he said he'd come to hang out with Hojo and everyone as well, today. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come, but why could he be so mad? Is he mad? Or is he just reconciling things in the best way he knows by distance, since he's leaving soon.

… if that's how he want's to leave I won't let him. I definitely, at least want to say goodbye. I don't want to forget about him when he's gone. I don't want him to forget me either.

"Hey where's Inu-yasha?" Mayru asks. Great, she just had to bring up what's been on my mind.

"Yeah, usually he comes with you, but he's not today?" Kiki chimes in, her face the picture of astonishment. What? I can't come alone anymore, I have to be with someone, or he has to be with me? Fools!

"Kagome, the weekend seems to have been too long." Hojo greets me. At least HE doesn't mention Inu-yasha. I wonder where that hanyou is anyway… "But you look great, do something different with your hair?"

"What are you talking about, I look the same as I always do." I answer. I can't tell though if he's serious or just flattering; probably the latter.

"Oh there he is. Hey, Inu-yasha!" Kiki waves exuberantly. I turn, and yes there he is. Just a part of the old routine; accompanying me and my friends after school. There is something new though.

He brought Kikyou.

"Hey Inu-yasha, hey who's this?" One of Hojo's friends asks grinning at Kikyou. She smiles demurely in return though she leans slightly further towards Inu-yasha. Maybe he brought her, maybe she followed him here; it doesn't matter. Why is she here?

"Hey Kagome, she looks a lot like you," Mayru whispers to me.

"Are you related to Kagome?" Kiki asks Kikyou. I feel my senses well with disgust at that; there's really no reason for it though; or perhaps it's that spirit whose aversion is transferring to me as well. Yes, Naraku doesn't like her; or Inu-yasha really it seems.

"This is Kikyou, she's a friend of mine." Inu-yasha states and offers no further explanation. Strange he doesn't say girlfriend; though I guess they want to avoid the attention they might get otherwise.

"She's my cousin who has come from Hokkaido to visit." I tell everyone, my eyes meeting Kikyou's briefly. I said that to rescue her from having to offer an explanation herself.

"Wow, Hokkaido; it must be really cold up there huh?" Another of Hojo's friends asks her, "Is Tokyo's weather really strange for you?"

"Oh no, Tokyo is a beautiful city." Kikyou smiles politely.

She is always so polite. So formal and perfect; it makes me want to -break her- puke. If only because I know I'm like a barbarian when compared to her.

Kikyou doesn't spend a lot of the time talking with us; mostly she's busy talking to Inu-yasha in hushed tones. I suppose she'd like to know what he's been up to while she was gone; she's worried. I don't blame her, I would be too.

I like Kikyou.

-But I still despise her.-

Kiki, Mayru, and Hojo and his friends ask about Kikyou a lot; she's pretty attractive to the boys; go figure. The girls are curious about our connection and how much more elegant she is than I. What else are friends for but to point out my shortcomings?

I keep glancing over at Kikyou as I continue to fabricate her life in a rural fishing village; and our correspondence through the mail as well as a few family trips to Kyoto and the ancestors graves. I keep looking over at Kikyou; and she notices after a while to offer a smile; but every time I look over Inu-yasha is looking over at me too. He's been giving me a strange look for a while; like he's angry or worried, or something obscure like that.

If he's mad at me I'd like to think he'd talk to me about it; or at least accuse me outright so we can fight and get it cleared up and out of the way. Unless he wants to make himself mad at me before he leaves; that'd be a good idea I suppose, it may be easier to forget like that if you're angry with and ignoring the person you're leaving.

I feel useless.

Back at home; I know they're outside talking again. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came by earlier to talk and hang out; I appreciate them acting like everything is normal. It makes me feel a little less weird about the whole strange time-traveling group and their departure soon. I can deal with it better after it's happened I suppose.

"-but what do you mean? You said-"

Sometimes I can make out a few words or sentences; it's not my fault, I'm not trying to listen. Kikyou sounds distressed; Inu-yasha sounds annoyed and upset as well when their voices rise. It's my home but I feel like I shouldn't be here. Mom is in the kitchen, she probably can't hear them over her boiling pots and sizzling meat for dinner. Sota's with her so he can't hear either. Grandpa's in his room on the other end of the house; only I can hear their hushed voices.

It's their fault for talking in my yard where anyone can hear them. Why don't they go to a restaurant or out to the park to talk then? I didn't ask for any of this.

My homework turns to a mindless jumble of words that mean absolutely nothing. I can't concentrate on ym work. I don't want to be 'here'.

Truthfully... I'd like to be with Inu-yasha. Since this is some of the last times I'll get to see him. But instead he's with his friends, and I'm sitting here being all depressed and stupid.

But it is true, if I wasn't here then perhaps they could go ahead and say what they wanted. They could do what they wanted and be with each other.

I don't want them to be with each other.

But I do want them to be happy; I like Inu-yasha, he deserves to be happy; Kikyou too. It doesn't matter if...

...it hurts.

My body is moving on its own. I rise from my desk and head out the back door; telling my mom I'm just going for a walk before dinner. I need some air.

I'm down the mountain; down the street; in the park; the sky darkens; I'm still walking down the cold concrete path.

Naraku stirs in me.

His thoughts prod against mine enough to be heard; he knows I've been obsessing my thoughts over those two - Kikyou and Inu-yasha.

"Shut up." I growl under my breath as my mind clamps tightly on Naraku to silence him. I'm still walking and my legs are starting to slightly burn with the speed I've kept up. I'm heading back towards the house now. Up the hill.

I know how I feel. It hurts to see them together. I don't like it, it isn't fair. This is the last time I'll ever see him. I don't care if he doesn't want me and wants Kikyou; it doesn't matt-

I stop.

Kikyou and Inu-yasha are still standing on the patio; I went in the front way; I shoudln't have gone that way. It looks like they've reached the end of their conversation. They haven't noticed me yet.

"So that's it then." Kikyou sighs, sounding resigned. I vaguely hear my mother's voice; dinner must be done. Kikyou heads inside.

Have they broken up? Perhaps but I doubt it... no use getting my hopes up. My hopes... I love Inu-yasha. I took the time we had before for granted; I should have...

Inu-yasha's ears click back thoughb he doesn't turn as I approach.

His body shifts to turn and face me; but I fall forward. My arms wind around him from behind to keep him from facing me. My hair's a mess and my face is burning. He tenses slightly as I fall against him but then relaxes. He knows it's me. He turns his head to try and peer over his shoulder at me; I know this sudden act must confuse him.

"Don't speak." I tell him, to keep him from saying the 'what do you think you're doing?' from being said.

"I love you."

He stills entirely at my admission; but I'm not done.

"You and her, Kikyou. I'm sorry. Whenever I see you two together, you have no idea how much it hurts. I feel like I can't even talk to you anymore; and you're leaving soon." My voice cracks and i realize I'm about to start crying; just when I felt so dead inside. "Seeing you together so much, it's like I'm dying."

The tears fall and my sanity seems to be breaking down with me. Why am I crying? There's no reason to cry.

His arm twitches beneath my forearm, as if to move it. He's going to remove my hands now... that's what he's moving to do. He's angry with me. I know; this was foolish of me; a very foolish thing to do.

I am empty.

"But you love Kikyou. I'm sorry."

I release him and bolt back the path I came; down the steps of the temple; before he can get his bearings and start yelling curses after me. I never wanted him to hate me. Fine! If he hates me then I hate him! It's his fault anyway!

But that's not true; it's all my fault, my feelings and my stupidity. I am so stupid. -So stupid.-

-'I love you.'-

-'Seeing you together, it's like I'm dying'-

-'But you love Kikyou'-

-'I'm so stupid.'-

SHUT UP NARAKU!! Mimicking my words; he's trying to tease me, but he's extremely malicious about it; the whole area is just...

-'I love you. But you love Kikyou.' You really are stupid-

Would you shut up Naraku?!

I stop when I've already reached the park; it's the same spot where I fell before and let Naraku into my body. I'm tired and frustrated; I don't mind falling to the ground again. The grass is cool against my body and the tears from my eyes leak down my face so I can cry in peace without having to hide anything.

It's not fair.

-I can give him to you.-

Inu-yasha?

"I wish." I mutter darkly, closing my eyes and letting my fatigue close in around me; I just want to sleep.

-I can.-

-I will give him to you.-

---

Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 10

I wake in the cool evening; it must be late. My mom is probably worried; oddly I don't really care. I can hear muffled voices somewhere nearby. I smell of grass and trees; not at all like myself. I sit up and peer through the bushes to see who all is at the park this time of night.

Across the lake I am surprised to see both Kikyu and Inu-yasha. For a moment I wonder if my mom asked them to come find me; but they're talking in soft tones. No, they're just here for a stroll, to be together like always.

Inu-yasha probably still hates me.

I know it's my eyes that are processing all this, but oddly it doesn't feel like I'm even really here. It's like I'm somewhere far away; this body that is coming to a stand and emerging from the foliage to step back onto the park path; it's not me at all.

Both gold and brown-chocolate eyes draw toward me at my movement. Looking at me across the lake, they look shocked - they weren't expecting me I guess. But they also look alarmed.

Kikyou is saying something, I can tell she's calling out to me but I can barely hear her words; something about red eyes? But that makes no sense; my eyes are brown.

She's lying?

The world goes red around me and in my mind I see Kikyou with her throat torn out. Her clothes ripped and torn her flesh peeled back to expose organs ruptured and her rich blood soiling the ground.

Why do I see red when I look at her?

I don't want to kill her; at least I don't think I do. Kikyou is a nice person, I have no reason to dislike her. Inu-yasha loves her! I'd never hurt her!

But I'm reaching towards her and I can feel my blood boiling up my arm as a violent lance of aura spirals from my hand curled and clawed; is it really mine?

It lashed out at her; she doesn't move. She looks so hurt and horrified. Kikyou, I wish I could stop this, I'm so sorr-... no that's a lie.

But I wish it wasn't.

The aura slashes straight through her chest. The same rich blood I had envisioned spills everywhere. Kikyou does not cry out, but it looks like she's crying, and she falls to the ground.

Inu-yasha is moving; he's crying out in shock but I can't hear him either. It's like watching a silent film; or a horror film with the sound turned off because you just don't want to hear agonized screams just before you fall asleep.

Gold eyes wide in shock; he's lunging toward me but I'm moving. I'm even faster than he is. When did that happen? I'm right in front of him as he stops his tracks to turn in anger and rage. There is still shock; so much agony.

Before he can make another sound I reach out, and I cover his mouth with my hand. His scream dies in his throat and his eyes roll as he falls lax into the curls of violet aura that I know sprung from me.

It holds him gently and I look over his face. He looks almost as pretty as when I first found him, sans the blood. But blood looks good on him.

I feel my mouth curve upwards in a little grin as I look at him. Then I'm moving again; and my aura follows me bearing Inu-yasha.

He will be mine.

-Break.-

Golden eyes open once and close in bleary illusion as his vision clears. He's bound with demon charms and corrupted rosaries. I know they are corrupt because their light is gone out.

His silvery hair ripples slightly as his head follows his eyes darting about the dark space before they finally come to rest on me; searching, questioning. There is no anger in him, nor malevolence - perhaps I should think that's strange but I truly am glad he bears no ill will to me.

"Where are we?" he asks, his voice hollow and dry. His eyes still search mine, whatever he's looking for he's not finding it, yet he seeks in vain anyway, hoping.

"One of the warehouses downtown. No one uses them anymore." I explain to him "No one can bother us here."

I walk toward him, slowly so as not to startle anything; but he seems to recoil slightly anyway. His nose curls slightly; there's something wrong with my smell; even I can tell it's not the same as it was. There is something off about me today. Perhaps it's just a shadow of my imagination.

"I love you, Inu-yasha." It feels good to tell him that; even if I won't hear the same admission to me from him. Like a heavy weight that I've been carrying I lay it on him, because he can bear it; or drop it; whichever he chooses I will be free of the burden.

He ignores it.

"What did you do to Kikyou?"

Pain. It hurts. Why does he cast me aside? We had fun before right? It was fun right? I showed him about this world, I let him be with me and my friends; I took care of him; we were happy right? Why did there have to be... -her-. It was all her wasn't it. When she came, everything changed. -It's all her fault.-

Rage flows thick in my veins and I can visibly feel my serene expression contort with the venal emotion. "Why do you care so much about her?" Is it because you were with her before? You choose her over me, right? Because I'm a 'cheap copy', right?!

Inu-yasha doesn't look angry; I expected him to flare up at me; accusing him. In the past he would have, but he's not the same; or perhaps it's me. He looks sad, concerned; "What happened to you?"

What?

"Why did you do that to Kikyou? How?" Inu-yasha isn't angry though irritation undelies his words, he's frustrated with me. Why wouldn't he be? He expected me to be stronger than to succumb to jealousy, is that it? How did I get so weak? I'd like to know as well. "What have you done to yourself?"

His golden eyes bore into mine hard unyielding, asking, pleading in a way; though I would never associate Inu-yasha with the word 'plea'. He's worried... about me? That thought gives a spark of tenderness; I'm not entirely dead to him. He does know I exist, he hasn't truly forsaken me then.

Except... there's nothing wrong with me.

"Let me go, Kagome."

What?

"We have to go make sure Kikyou's alright." The rage returns. "She might need to go to the hospital."

I frown. No, he hasn't forsaken me; but he does choose her over me; perhaps he always will. There is sadness at that, but there's more fury than anything else. It's not fair.

~If you love someone or something you will let it go and if it returns it loves you back.~

It's an old saying, I don't know why is comes to mind; since he doesn't love me back, I don't even need to question that really. Another voice echoes back.

-If you love something or someone, you either set it free... or cripple it, so it can't escape.-

The spirit moves within me. Naraku is restless and his power flares through me. It is that same purple aura of miasma that threatens to overtake, consume, and pour out of my through my pores, there's too much.

Inu-yasha's ear flick forward, his eyes startled slightly, his body tensing as he watches me. My scent seems to have changed again, just a bit. Can he tell what I have inside of me? A look of fear crosses his face. Can he really smell this soul buried so deeply within me?

"Naraku..." he breathes.

How does he know the name of the spirit within me? "No, Inu-yasha. I'm still me." I tell him, kindly as I can.

"No, you're not..." he's clearly upset, his hands yank his ropes harshly, but they don't give; Naraku had me reinforce them with the miasma. I could break it if I wanted to... but I'm annoyed with him now.

"What do you mean, I'm not me? Of course I'm still me! I am myself." I tell him pointedly, "I'm only allowed Naraku to share my body for a while."

He stares at me coldly, and worry gives way to anger; now that he knows it was my choice to let that thing inside me. "But you're allowed him to manipulate you!" he roars at me.

"No I'm not!" I insist, roaring back. "You don't understand anything! Stupid Inu-yasha!"

I don't want to see him now. I turn my back and storm out of the main area, so I can't hear his rebuke, censure; I don't want him to tell me that Naraku is using me. That Naraku has already entered my mind and corrupted it and changed me into his puppet with no will of my own.

-It's not true.-

-He's a liar!-

Yeah! What does he know?

-Exactly!-

He can't stand that I love him!

-He's a pigheaded jerk!-

Horrible!

Are these my own thoughts or are they Naraku's? I can't even tell anymore; it's beginning to scare me. But despite the protests I hear within my mind, railing against Inu-yasha's claims; my whole body shakes, knowing that he was entirely right.

It's true, my smell, my emotions, everything about me has been changing; I wouldn't be surprised if I looked in a mirror and no longer saw a clone of Kikyou anymore.

Inside me somehow Naraku's soul and mine are melding into one.

---

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 11

I am allowing a demon spirit to control me…? How did that happen…?

I couldn't even stay in the room – Inu-yasha knows, and now I know too, but I can't see possibility of a reverse…

-You don't need to.-

But I'm not me…?

-Silly girl, you're still you, you're just me as well.-

The spirit coos in my ear the violet whispers of smoke flowing out around me a strange kind of embrace – I'm still shaking. This didn't help me! Inu-yasha hates me! How could I have done that to Kikyou!

-She deserved it. She took Inu-yasha away from you.-

No, he's not mine! This is so wrong!

-Hush now, I said he'd be yours, he will be, it's only a matter of time now.-

His voice is like a fog covering my mind and making my thoughts sluggish and slow – I can't respond and I can hardly remember why it's a bad thing except that it hurts so much – if this was right it wouldn't hurt so much!

Suddenly there's a commotion from the lower level of the warehouse – metal scraping hard on metal and the clatter of locks and doors I was sure were sealed. I shoot to my feet dashing toward the stairs and dropping down to the ground level.

The violet aura swirls around me ready to expel the invaders but-!

"Kikyou…"

What is she doing here?! My fury at 'the invasion' vanishes, and suddenly all the guilt floods back to me. She's not dead, and I feel so relieved… she's wounded though, it's bound up now, but it looks serious – how could I have done that to her?!

"You're alive." I breathe, but my voice holds no relief, it's annoyed – but I'm not, not really… but I…

-I still want Inu-yasha.-

Yes. I do…

"I am," Kikyou affirms, her eyes as chill as her voice, "I'm Sesshoumaru got to me when he did, I might have died."

I almost stumble when I realize there are others with her – the 'Sesshoumaru' she gestures to is a dog-demon, the same breed as Inu-yasha's demon half. "What have you done with my brother?" his voice is cold but soft like velvet – and it reeks of menace. The violet aura swirls around me, agitated by him, and no doubt by Kikyou too.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou are all here too – and I can't help but flinch when they start to speak.

"Kagome! We're here to save you!"

"We know you've been possessed!"

"It's Naraku! I know it's hard but you've got to hold on and fight it! We'll get it out of you immediately!"

"You can't have her Naraku!!"

I am momentarily frozen with shock. Kikyou's alive – and they're all also spouting off that I'm possessed! I know-!! I know I'm-!!

-There's nothing wrong with me, I'm still me.-

I am?

-They just don't understand!-

They don't…

"Kikyou!"

That wolf demon has arrived now too – and I still haven't moved. I don't have it in me just yet. I'm hesitating – and grappling with these strange thoughts in my head – thoughts I'm not sure that are even mine.

"Leave Inu-yasha with the fake you! Come back with me instead! Forget him! Since there's two of you it works out right?"

"I refuse, Kouga," Kikyou tells him firmly, her eyes never leaving me, her intense expression never changing, "I won't allow Inu-yasha to be taken by Naraku."

Naraku… she no longer even calls me Kagome… I'm just Naraku now, as far as they're concerned.

-They don't understand!-

No I think they do.

-They don't! They don't understand anything! I'm still me!!-

These thoughts aren't mine. I'm... 'Naraku', that's probably closer to the truth than anything else…

-No!-

"I'm still Kagome! I am not Naraku!!" Is it really me speaking this time? It's my voice.

"Kagome was a girl with a good heart, she could not have done this!" Kikyou bites back harshly, "She would never have tried to kill me, and kidnap Inu-yasha!"

Her words cut me, and my body shakes – my eyes blur and I'm vaguely aware of the sting – tears that refuse to fall, as the violet aura surrounds me, agitated and tense – the false 'my thoughts' tumbling in my skull.

She's right. But I can't stop it. I can't even control my own arm as it raises toward them and the violet aura sweeps toward them. I want to stop it – and my eyes sting with water – but I can't stop. Naraku is using me, and I am now his puppet.

How could I let it come to this? How could I have been so blind, so weak and foolish?

Kikyou's arrows fly Kouga and Sesshoumaru rush toward me, Sango at their heels – Miroku's arm outreaching a whirling of air. The aura sweeps the arrows to the side, and then I'm moving faster than I'd have thought possible. My vision blurs again.

My hand strikes directly to someone's body – I hear Miroku's breath catch as he tumbles backward from me. Sango calls out to him distressed. I can't stop it though.

Kikyou's bow is restrung – and the two demons bear down on me. I'm sorry, I'm scared – I can feel the water on my face but I can't feel much else besides the sweeping aura and my own arms and legs lashing out against my – no Naraku's – attackers.

They are forced backward and with Kikyou's arrows – shining brighter now they fire and pierce my violet shield – cutting through the fog in my mind as well, even as pain lances through my limbs, as if the arrows had struck part of my body.

The demons are coming again. I don't want this. I redraw my aura and fuse it around my arms as I claw up at them, and I smell blood as Kouga whirls away, Sesshoumaru dodged the worst. I can't stop it. I'm, no Naraku is, winning…

I can't stop it. Every muscle of my opponent taut with decisive action and full knowledge that Naraku could kill them – I don't want it, I can't stop it! Someone-!! Inu-yasha!!

"Kagome!!"

My heart stops – fluttering briefly, and for a moment I feel almost in control of myself. It's impossible – but it's his voice! Inu-yasha?! He broke free?! He's here!! Inu-yasha!!

I feel my aura being clawed away and I whirl to face the threat – but I stop short, my arm barely a moment from burying bloody into the chest of the invader. Golden eyes freeze me to the stop – long enough for his arms to wrap around me – then I'm perfectly still.

Inu-yasha he's holding me!!

"Kagome! You have to wake up! Kagome please!!"

I've never heard him sound like this. I'm frozen, I couldn't move if I wanted to. But the aura, and Naraku stirs within me, agitated, and then I'm moving again – slowly. No!! I was about to kill him! Naraku's trying to kill him!! NO!! NO!!! NO!!!!!

"Kagome, hang on, I promise I'll save you, no matter what."

Then my mouth is covered with something warm, firm, and it burns me as completely as it immobilizes. He's kissing me?! Inu-yasha is… I'm shocked, but I'm so full of butterflies I can't keep my face calm, and I feel the heat rush to my face, and flood everywhere else as my pulse quickens and my heart leaps and bounds!

But the aura is still moving! Inu-yasha! I'm going to kill him?! Suddenly I'm cold again, and I can't stop my body – I can slow it down but that thing inside me is making me do what I don't want to do!! Inu-yasha…!!

I can't allow Naraku to do this.

I've felt him inside me since the moment at the park when I let him inside my body. Now I turn every bit of my remaining self and strength and turn it inward to that sick churning, that violent shadow at my center.

It's so dark and he's even darker – I'm barely more than a gray shadow next to him but I seize hold with all my strength, and the demon jerks and snarls in my grasp. The dark spirit struggling in my grasp – spewing false thoughts I know now were never mine!

-You wanted this!-

I never wanted this!

-If he can't be mine he won't be anyone's!-

If he doesn't love me, I'll leave him be! I will not let you hurt Inu-yasha!! Or Kikyou! Or anyone!!

-You wanted this!-

You cannot control me. You have no power over me.

I only let him borrow my body – that was our pact, and he broke it – so now I'm expelling him. My vision blurs to black and white and sparking pain every nerve of my body on fire.

I'm screaming – but I can hear Naraku screaming too inside my head. I feel it burning away – everything disintegrating, and coming apart! I don't care, even though it feels like I'm dying – this is my soul, my head!!

Then abruptly after an eternity of fire and pain there's nothing. Nothing. I know I've won. Because I'm still alive. He wasn't forced out of me like I thought. Maybe I killed him?

My thoughts are slipping away now – and even though he's gone I feel like I'm leaving too. If I killed him, it may have been at the cost of my life. Consciousness is leaving me now, I can hear shouting in the background but it's getting fainter and fainter. Maybe I'm dying, or maybe I've already died?

At least, Inu-yasha's alive. I can hear his voice most clearly out of all of the fading sounds. He's saying my name, over and over, and even if I'm disappearing, I'm so happy. I'm not nothing to him. And he's still alive. I didn't kill him.

He's safe.

---

Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

Boys Girls and Demons

By vxdsg

Chapter 12

I know I've won now… because I'm awake.

I'm staring up at a familiar ceiling – my home. I can hear soft murmurs though my hearing still seems a bit fuzzy. Turning my head I'm shocked – Inu-yasha's sitting right beside me. He's asleep, and his cute little ears flick back and forth slightly.

I feel so happy suddenly. He's still here. Even if it's just to say goodbye, he stayed beside me. For how long, I wonder? Why?

Golden eyes slowly open and meet mine, then he's totally awake, leaning over me – and if I didn't know better I'd have thought he looked, anxious. "Kagome?!"

With his startling shout suddenly the screen doors slide open, and the quiet murmurs I heard before suddenly become quite loud.

"Kagome!! You're awake!!" Shippo yells darting into the room first.

Followed by Sango, "Kagome! Thank goodness!"

And Miroku, "You're alright!"

My family – "Kagome you're finally awake! They told us what happened!! No wonder things seemed to weird with you!"

I can't see Inu-yasha anymore – where did he go?

"Kagome – are you feeling alright?" Kikyou asks kneeling beside me, and her honest concern startles me, and an enormous amount of guilt wells up in me. She can still be so concerned – and I'd tried to kill her!

"Kikyou! Everyone! I am 'so' sorry!" I start, but she stops me with a word.

"Later – no one's blaming you, we all know the situation, it's not your fault." Kikyou assures me. I still feel horrible, but more so – I still can't see Inu-yasha, he was just here though?

"Where's Inu-yasha?" I wonder, "Where did he go?"

"Everyone, if I could have a moment with Kagome," Kikyou requests of the others, "Please."

With her firm tone everyone departed quietly with a quick few last words, for recovery or expressing relief. I feel fine though, and I sit up to talk to Kikyou once the doors shut behind them.

"I really need to apologize," I try again, I still feel drained, but I can manage this much – I really feel fine, especially since the fog in my mind is gone.

She stops me with a hard look, her expression suddenly stern. "Kagome, I need to talk to you privately about this," her eyes still hard, and for a moment I worry, I knew she'd be upset, I knew I was weak and foolish – and I'll do anything to make it up to her, to Inu-yasha, to everyone! For putting them through this!

"You almost killed yourself taking on Naraku." She explains, still stern, and I'm relieved she's not angry. Even if I 'almost' killed myself, I'm still alive? So it was okay? "When I was trying to revive you, back from that near-death state, I found the remnant of Naraku."

"He's not dead?" I wondered suddenly cold – how could I have not succeeded?! I never let him go – not once! He had to have been killed!! How?!

"No. Not really," Kikyou amended, "Kagome, you…" the paused then tried again, "you assimilated him into yourself."

"What?"

"He's still inside of you," Kikyou explained, "but he's dormant." Her expression softened slightly, and she smiled at me, "You must have great inner strength to have done something like that." She looked away, "I also came across some other things, while I was inside trying to mend your soul."

I swallowed, with that expression of hers… "That I love… Inu-yasha?" I said his name so quietly I wasn't sure she'd heard me, my face flamed in embarrassment. Not that it was a secret at this point due to my actions under Naraku but still-!! I have to let her know it doesn't mean anything! I want him to be happy – I won't come between them!!

"I know you have feelings for him," Kikyou nodded, not giving me a chance to explain my intent, she looks almost sad now. I feel even worse now.

"I never meant to cause your relationship pain." I murmur quietly, about to explain that it's not my business and I'll leave them alone, and I wish them the best.

"Oh don't worry about that, you really didn't," she told me smiling again, which confused me and stopped my explanation short.

"Why?" I breathe bewildered.

"I'll be leaving this era soon," she tells me, "We'll be heading back to our original time." Inu-yasha is…?! "It seems my time with Inu-yasha has ended."

What?

"I tried to talk to him when I came here, he wouldn't give me an answer at first, he was hesitating and I knew there was something," She sighed, "When I asked you though, you said there was nothing, so I worried."

"He's changed somehow." She shook her head, "He's not the same Inu-yasha I knew. He eventually confided in me that he didn't want to go back with us. He wants to stay here."

Kikyou looks at me, and her face is warm, "Because he found someone who has grown very close to his heart."

I stop. I don't even think. I can't even let myself consider what that means – because I might laugh, or cry; or some strange mix between the two.

But still – it's cruel. Because – Kikyou loves him too… "What about you…?" I wonder, and she laughs, a musical sound.

"No. I love Inu-yasha, of all of us I care about him most – he's like family." She tells me, "He loves me, but not in the way you think. Our relationship is no more romantic than a brother and a sister who grew up together with a child's wish of getting married; simply because the other was there."

Then her smile begins to glow, "I also, have had some growing feelings for another person," she admits, "A person, that helped me to open the portal to this world; we spent almost half a year researching how to do it."

I still feel so guilty though. She smiles though, as if she knows, and is telling me not to be. "Feeling better?"

"Still drained, but I can probably walk fine and everything." I assure her. If what she's said is true… do I really…? No, I do. I want to see Inu-yasha. I want to see him.

She helps me stand when I stagger with the blood-rush to my head. We walk outside together, and everyone's there – mom, grandpa, Souta, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inu-yasha stands to the side, he doesn't look up when we come out.

"Well then, I guess we're leaving now. Everyone have everything?" Kikyou asks calmly. Kouga scowls, and that Sesshoumaru doesn't even seem to make a motion, though the general cry from the other three is an affirmative.

I almost think I'll miss them. Kikyou's eyes stop at Sesshoumaru briefly, and for the first time he looks up – her eyes change, and there's an imperceptible alteration in the demon's features – but I can't interpret what passed between the two. I'm sure it's important though.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," my mother tells Kikyou politely.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, I'm sorry you went through such trouble for us." Kikyou returns, and my mother smiles replying with a polite rejoinder: 'Not at all.'

They stand out between the shrine well and the tree to open the portal for their group. As Kikyou passes Inu-yasha she says something quietly to him. His ear flicks and his expression doesn't change. I didn't catch what she said – and I'll let it go.

There's a warm singing in my blood but I forcibly quiet it. I think Kikyou only told me what she did because she pities me. I might have heard my name when she passed him, but I wasn't trying to listen. Was it always so disheartening to know if people were talking about me?

Then I cut that trail of thought and the portal opens – it's become familiar that brushing on my senses, a short electric sting. I smile and wave, and then they're all gone. The portal closes. It's over.

Inu-yasha is standing beside me now. He doesn't speak. He seems unsure. I don't know what I should say to him. I'm suffocating. I take a deep breath and step forward crossing the shrine toward the steps. My mother calls out to me, I tell her I'm going to the park, and she reminds me not to exert myself and come home soon.

The walk felt long but I've already reached the park, and my eyes stare down at the crater. I made this crater, less than a week ago when I tried to kill Kikyou, and kidnapped Inu-yasha. A shudder crawls my spine, disgust at the memory when I was not myself.

I glare down at the indent in the earth – as if somehow it could be to blame for my monstrous actions. Monstrous… and that thing – Naraku – is still somewhere inside of me. My stomach heaves, but it's empty – vaguely I'm aware I'm hungry, but not so much just now. I just feel sick, or I want to. I feel empty.

A warmth invades my void. I breath him in – I don't have to turn to know Inu-yasha's beside me again. He doesn't speak, and I still don't know what to say. I have too many things to say, but I can't convey them right.

I start and stop. His arm is now around me, he's pulled me back against him. It's awkward, and he doesn't say anything, his face is turned away, and his neck is slightly pink. But he's so warm, and I don't even think before I turn to face him burying my face into his shoulder, both my arms around him.

"I ruined everything…" I mutter quietly, "I am so sorry."

He's silent before he starts roughly, "You didn't." another pause, and then rougher. "So stop worrying about it." His tone is harsh but the words are kind, and he holds me tighter.

I smile into him and choke back a snort – he's trying. I love him. There's no way I can't. "You don't have to force yourself." I tell him, making my voice light. It doesn't come out quite as intended.

"Who's forcing themselves?" he asks his voice biting. I can feel his claws now.

"I'm sorry you didn't go back with Kikyou. I should have told you before you didn't have to stay – I'm fine now and--"

"Shut up Kagome!"

His snarl silences me, but his grip doesn't relax. His nails dig into my skin. "I chose to stay behind! You had nothing to do with it!"

"Oh?"

He freezes. "That's-! That's not how I meant it!"

"How did you mean it?"

I have to wait a while before he responds. "I want to be here."

"And Kikyou-?"

"My time with Kikyou is over."

"But you love her?"

I wait. "A long time ago I did," he falters, "I do but-! Not like that!"

I want to press him – 'like what?' – but I'll leave it. I'm too comfortable right now. I can hear his heart like this; it's beating faster and faster, then calmer.

"She was just there. I was supposed to love her."

I'm smiling again. "I think I know what you mean." I admit. Maybe it was like how I was supposed to like Hojo, but didn't.

"You okay now?" Inu-yasha asks, rougher, more like his usual self.

I lift my head to face him. "Yeah." I grin. "How about you?"

His ears twitch and his face scowls into his usual expression. "Fine." He states. "You're the one that ran off after everyone left!"

"I know." And for a moment I can smile and the past few days, Kikyou, Naraku, everything's erased. Its in that moment that I leant in closer to golden eyes. I don't know which of us closed the final distance, but I could have screamed in joy if my mouth hadn't already been occupied.

His smell was all around me, and his lips were hard and soft on mine, harsh and kind. I don't know when it deepened, but I'll remember his taste forever. It's winter, sun, spice, and something so uniquely him.

It's all around him, in him, and I know it when I breathe him in, or feel him when he enters a room. He's that impossible intangible delicious perception on my tongue and in my mind. I'm buzzing with heat and light.

It's over too soon.

He asks me if I'm ready to go, and I kiss him again while his arms are still around me. It's shorter this time, but he grips me harder, his taste crushed to mine. I don't want this to end. I can't describe my happiness – I'm an overflowing cup and I'll drown the world, every worry forgotten.

I can't worry because he's here. He's safe. He's here – he's with me, his arms around me, and I'm ensnared by him with no desire to be anywhere else. I love him. This is just the start.

---

The End

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews – it kept this story alive. Thank you.


End file.
